Finding the Truth
by Morgana703
Summary: The Cullens are starting a new school 50 years after they left Bella in NM. Jasper starts to have some unusual things happen to him. Can Jasper find his Mate at this new school or is he the first Vampire to go insane. JPOV.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you enjoy this new story.**

**I don't own anything. Sure wish I did though….**

Chapter 1:

I can't believe I let them talk me into going to High School again. You would think after all this time they would figured out that I might just not want to spend all that much time around them or humans for that matter.

It's been almost 50 years since the last time I was enrolled in High School. I do think I've been walking around in a bit of a daze since then too. I can hear everyone else is ready and just waiting for me. Yippee. I get to deal with another day full of teenage hormones and everyone's attention on my brothers, sisters and myself. However this time our cover story is I'm a cousin of the Cullen and Hales. I refused to not use my name of Whitlock this time around.

As we were walking through the doors for the school office I registered a feeling I wouldn't normally feel when people see us for the first time. There was lust, shock, and nerves all around us, but then there was the most bone crushing sense of hurt, anger, love, and then it changed to determination. I looked around trying to find out who was projecting such emotions just to see no one. I looked over at Edward.

_Hey Eddie boy, any unusual thoughts you picking up on?_

He sure hated the name Eddie but after what he has done to me he knows there is nothing he can do to get me to stop calling him that. He's lucky he still has all his limbs. I noticed he was frowning in my directly, probably from my last thoughts. He eventually just shook his head no.

The office lady handed each of us our schedule and while everyone else started to compare which classes they all had together, I grabbed my stuff and walked out. Things really have changed with all of us in the last 50 years. I didn't have a problem with Emmett or Rose but I had some big issues with Edward and Alice. I'm really starting to think maybe it is time for me to go spend some time with my brother Peter and his mate Charlotte. The only thing that's been stopping me is I'm not sure if I can handle being around the two of them being all lovey dovey while I have no one. At least when I'm with the Cullen's all the couples have the decency not to be overly affectionate in front of me.

Walking through the halls to my first class I noticed a scent that stopped me in my tracks. It reminded me of Texas. One of the few memories I have from when I was human. It reminded me of freshly cut warm grass, sun kissed skin, sun flowers, and apples. It warmed my insides so much I'm not sure if I would feel cool to the touch at the moment. Shaking myself out of the memory of me sitting on a hillside in the heat of a Texas summer watching the clouds roll by I walked into my first class. All the kids in the class stopped talking and turned to look at me. After greeting the teacher and being instructed to grab a seat anywhere there is an open one everyone started whispering around me.

"Wow, he's gorgeous." "I know, did you notice how tight his jeans are, ugh what I wouldn't give for some of that."

"I wonder if he plays any sports" "Maybe we could talk him into trying out for the baseball team." "Yeah, we can use all the help we can get this year."

"He better learn real quick not to mess with me." "He kind of reminds me of Bella."

That one I stopped me in my tracks. I decided to sit right next to these two guys to see if they said anything else about this Bella person. It's just not that common of a name. I guess in the last few years it has become more common but still.

We only know a little bit about what happened to Bella after the Eddie boy decided it was best for us to just leave her alone. I'm still surprised Alice never looked for her in her visions, but then again I've been questioning Alice's true feelings for Bella for some time now. Alice's feelings for Bella had always seemed like true friendship but I just don't understand how Alice could treat a true friend like she had treated Bella.

I hate to think of what Bella must have thought about me after her birthday party. Here I am just another monster trying to take a bite out of something that was not mine to have. Sometime I wish we never meet her. I wish she never would have moved to Forks, that we would never have introduced ourselves to her and that we would not have tried to make her part of our family. But after thinking about the possibility of never having a chance to get to know how caring Bella could be, or her bashful tendencies when ever Emmett would try to embarrass her, or the way her laugh sounded so sweet to my ears I realized I would go through that pain of saving her from us again just to be able to have those few memories or her.

After we left Edward assured us she understood that our world was just not meant for such an innocent sweet thing like her. She had so much to live for. So many human experiences that she still had not experienced. I'm still a little surprised that she was so willing to give everyone up without a fight. When she would talk about wanting to be a vampire I could feel her resolve. I guess after I put her life in danger again she decided that maybe it would just be best to stay away.

Rose certainly decided she had more respect for Bella after hearing that she did want to stay human. I know Rose was always jealous of Bella's ability to bear a child. She didn't want to hate Bella, she just couldn't understand wanting to give up the opportunity to have a child. Plus after we had left Bella when I was on a hunting trip Rose told me she never liked Eddie and Bella as a couple. She said they just didn't fit together. I told her it was not our place to disagree with it, the fact is Eddie and Bella were mates and as a family we would be accepting of another's mate. She sure did laughed at that one.

"Jasper, they aren't mates."

"What do you mean, Ali always said they were. Edward could feel the pull."

"You can't be mated to a human. It just doesn't work. Haven't you ever read that book in Carlisles study about Vampire Mating and Relationships? No Human and Vampire have ever been mated before. It's not possible. To be mated is for your soul to recognize a missing part of itself in another's soul. It is impossible for a mated pair to harm each other. As we are Vampires and our natural food source is Human blood our soul does not recognize a Human's soul. It can only recognize another Vampires soul."

"Really? But how come then they were always going on about Edward and Bella being mates."

"My theory is they knew she was not his mate. I'm not sure if Carlisle has a book that Edward has not read. Didn't you ever notice they never said anything about them being mates around Carlisle? I'm pretty sure they just told us and Bella they were mates to keep her feeling like she needed to be with us. Edward loved having his singer around. Being able to smell her sweet blood all the time. I don't understand it. I would think it would drive me crazy being able to smell something so sweet but never being able to have a taste."

"Wow, never thought of that. Maybe he wanted her around just so he could prove that he had the best control of anyone else. What Vampire out there can resist the blood of their singer?"

"Exactly. Just another way for Edward to be part of his Elitist idea."

"Huh. Really makes you think doesn't it."

"Yep, that's why I didn't like the two of them together. Besides, what God would you have to piss off to have your Mate and your Singer be the same person."

"Very true."

It's hard to know what it's like to have a mate. Alice and I had been together for so many years but we were just companions, never mates. She had found me all those years ago telling me how she had a vision of us going to meet up with the Cullen's to learn their way of life. She told me about how she saw us as companions, posing as a married couple. I asked her if she could have vision's such as the one she was having why should wouldn't just have a vision of her own Mate and go and find him. Why waste her time with just a companion when you could find your Mate. She told me she had seen a vision of her Mate but she would not be meeting him for close to 150 years. I asked her if she could see my Mate. She informed me that she had not. I've asked her a couple times through out the years and she has always said she's never seen someone for me.

On that hunting trip with Rose it really opened my eyes to some of the events going on around me over the last few years.

As the class went on there was no more talk about Bella which disappointed me. I know it couldn't be the same Bella we knew all those years ago, but it's not every day you meet another Bella. Especially one that I could remind someone of.

Edward did check in with Bella after a few years. I remember he left for about a month. When he came back he seemed to happy, if you ask me. Told us all about how Bella went to collage to be a writer. She was living in Seattle with a husband and a new baby. She was fulfilling all her dreams. I guess that's all that we can ask for. After that Edward never brought her up again.

The bell rang ending that first class and I didn't even pay attention to the teacher. Checking my schedule I've got US History next. The one class I love and hate. I'm such a huge history buff but it sure chaps my hide that they can't get the facts correct about most of the history of our great land. Oh well, most of these High School History classes are a bit of a joke anyways.

As I walked into the classroom I noticed Emmett sitting in the back of the room. I'm starting to wonder if maybe he had a hand in creating out schedules before we started today. Emmett hated History, found it really boring. Say's he's lived it once and doesn't need to learn about it from some book. We tend to really enjoy ourselves when we have a History class together. I love messing around with Emmett and playing pranks on the other kids and teachers. Maybe this schedule won't be so bad after all.

"Hey Jasper, how's was your first class."

"Couldn't tell ya. Didn't pay attention to any of it."

"Really? That doesn't sound like you at all."

"Well I was lost in memories this morning…"

Before I could say anything else the door to the class room swung open and in walked I think the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. All of a sudden there was no Emmett, there was no other kid, no teacher, no desks. Only her.

She looked right at me and her bright blue eyes seemed to boar into my soul. It's a good thing I didn't need to breathe because she took my breath away. I don't think I have ever seen someone with such bright blue eyes before. They were so crystal clear, just like the summer sky. She had shoulder length curly hair that was a deep brown. She had streaks of blue dye running through it. Her skin was so pale that if she didn't have those blue eyes I would have sworn she was a Vampire. She had on a Band T-shirt and some serious hip hugging jeans on. She walked right up to where Emmett and I were sitting.

"Hey, you must be some of the new kids. My names Bella, and welcome to our wonderful school."

I was speechless. I couldn't even remember my own name at that moment. I swear I can feel my heart thumping in my chest thought.

"Your names Bella?" Emmett asked a little stunted.

"Yep, and you are?"

"Uh, I'm Emmett and this is my cousin Jasper."

"Cousins huh. Well it's nice to meet you. Maybe we will have more classes together." With that she took her seat.

Emmett punched me in the shoulder and slid a piece of paper onto my desk.

**Her name is Bella? Do you think she could be our Bella. She kind of looks like our Bella if you squint. Something bout her seems off. What is she feeling? And why are you acting like a mute?**

How did he get so many questions written in such a short amount of time. I tried to focus on her feeling, but there was nothing. I couldn't even sense where she was in the room. That's never happened before. With spending some time in Hospitals to try and build up my control I could sense everyone even the patients in comas. Of course I wouldn't get any feelings from those patients but I could always sense that they were there, almost as if there was a void of emotions and that's how I knew. With this Bella though, there was no void.

I quickly wrote Emmett back.

**There is more than one person in the world named Bella. She's not our Bella though, there's no way. Our Bella is married with kids now.**

Once I wrote that line out Bella who was sitting right in front of Emmett whipped her head around and was glaring at me. Even thought she was glaring at me she looked confused? How could that be. I added to the note that we would talk later and handed it over to Emmett.

Bella was still eyeing me as I handed the note to Emmett. I don't even think he noticed she was watching us.

"Ms Smith please turn around and pay attention in my class."

"Sorry Mr. Hall." With that it seemed we all paid attention for the rest of the class. When the bell rang Bella stood up and leaned over to Emmett.

"You know, it's not very nice to think something is "off" with someone when you don't know anything about them." She didn't sound that upset almost amazed.

Emmett and I were standing there stunned while she just turned around and walked out the door.

"How did she know what I said in the note?"

"I don't know, but I'm starting to think something is going on. We'll just wait till lunch to see if anyone else has noticed something. Maybe Edward will have a class with her and can give us some in site."

"Let's hope, we just started this school and I'd hate to have to leave again. I want to feel normal again, not like something is missing. I was hoping this school would do that."

Ever since we left Bella Emmett has sworn he feels like something is missing in our family. He really did love her like a sister and sometimes it felt like he missed her more than Edward ever did.

"Don't worry, we don't know what's going on yet. Let's just calm down and see how the rest of the day goes. Where's your next class?"

"Let's see, next I've got ugh math down the hall."

"Oh, I've got to head the other directly for something called Ready for the World. What the hell kind of class is that."

"I don't even have that one, good luck with that. See ya."

Really, what is Ready for Home even about. How could that be a class. Here I was hoping Emmett might have messed with my schedule but it seems he might have only made sure we have History together.

The next two classes were pretty uneventful. Rose was in my Ready for the World class. Turns out that class won't be to bad. It's all about learning how to manager finances, writing letters, and writing a proper email. Basically it's a class to get you ready to be on your own after school. What's great about it is most of the work is done on our own on our computers. That way Rose and I can rush through the assignment then spend the rest of the hour doing what we want on the internet and no one would know.

Alice and Edward were both in my science class before lunch which I really could do without. I don't mind being around them so much now, but it's been really hard to get to this point. I never knew I had so much patience before. When class was done we all walked to the cafeteria. Alice mentioned that we need to all talk about someone she met earlier in the day. I'm willing to bet they have already ran into this mystery girl Bella.

**A/N: What do you think? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoy this new chapter...**

**I don't own anything.**

Chapter 2:

Walking into the cafeteria we grabbed a try or prop's and headed to where Rose and Emmett where already sitting. There were are few people who were watching us and talking about us, but not as many as past schools. Maybe we just aren't special in these kids eyes. Have times really changed that much in the last 50 years?

"Maybe they are use to people like us and that's why they don't pay any attention to us." Edward said obviously listening to my inner thoughts.

"Hey guys, so how's your classes been so far today?" Rose asked as we were sitting down.

"Oh my gosh Rose, it's been great. There are so many great things about this school. There's these girls in my first period that talked about shopping the whole class. Not just shopping at Walmart or anything, shopping in New York City. I thought I was in heaven."

"Whoa, stop right there. You better not be thinking about being friends with these kids. Don't you remember what it was like the last time? I don't think so, not going to happen again." Rose almost shouted at Alice.

Just then Alice's eyes glazed over and we could all tell she was being pulled into a vision. We look to Edward to see if he would tell us what she was seeing. His eye brows seemed to be reaching for the sky.

"That's odd." He muttered.

"What? What's odd? What does she see? What's going on?" Emmett was trying to use his quiet voice to find out what they saw.

Alice came out of her trance and said the girl we needed to talk about was going to come in this room soon.

"What's so odd about that?" I had to ask

"When she comes in Edward won't be able to hear any of her thoughts." Alice explained.

"You mean like our Bella?" Emmett started to bounce with excitement in his chair.

I could feel sadness coming from Rose which was a little odd. She must being feeling bad that Emmett is so excited about this Bella girl. Alice is feeling anger which I can't understand but Edward is the one that really shocked me. He was feeling disbelief, hope and anger. What is up with those guys. I just shook off my thoughts and went back to pushing the food around on my plate.

"Have any of you guys had a class with her yet? Jasper and I have her in our History class second period."

"She's in my first period." Rose answered

"She's in my third period." Alice added

Edward just shook his head no.

When Bella finally walked in we watcher her grab and apple and walk to the other side of the room to sit at a table by herself. She didn't even look at anyone as she made her way to the table.

"That was odd." Emmett started.

"Did you think she was going to come running up to us? It's not your Bella Emmett. You need to get over this." Edward almost yelled at Emmett.

"Hey, you don't know anything. There is something going on. Her name's Bella, she has the same face as Bella, you can't hear here, Jasper can't feel her and she knew about me saying something was off about her in a note to Jasper."

"She's got blue eyes you big lug. She doesn't smell like a vampire and I'm sure there are a lot of people who are called Bella. Maybe there's something about the name Bella. Maybe I can't hear anyone named Bella and maybe Jasper is just broker." Edward said back to Emmett.

Two things happened very quickly at that moment. There was a huge flash of light from the light above out table blowing out and Edward grabbed onto his head and started to scream. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and were just watching us. I was starting to panic because we were drawing so much attention to us. Emmett had pulled Rose out of the way not sure what was going on. He was going to make sure his Mate was safe. Alice was trying to get Edward to tell her what was going on. Then Edward stopped yelling and the light above our table came back on.

"What the hell." Emmett said.

"Edward, Edward what was that. Are you ok. Oh my gosh, what's going on." Alice tried to get him to answer. Looking around I saw all the kids still looking at us. This is not good.

"Go back to eating, haven't you seen anyone with a bad migraine before." I said to the kids around us. Before looking back at Edward I noticed Bella looking at our table with a smug look on her face.

"I don't know what happened. All of a sudden it was as if all the thoughts I was hearing were turned up." Edward was rubbing this ears as if he was checking to see if they were bleeding.

"How? Has that ever happened to you before?" Alice was rubbing his arm trying to make him feel better about being defective I guess.

"I'm not defective Jasper. I really don't think you should be thinking that about me. I just don't know what's going on."

"Well if you don't like what I am thinking maybe you shouldn't be listening." I stormed out of the cafeteria at that point. I couldn't take any more of it.

I spent the rest of lunch just walking the halls. I was trying not to think about to much as I waiting for the next class to start. Right before the bell was about to ring I heard someone talking to me.

_Your music teacher will be mad if you are late to her class, even if you are the new kid._

I spun around but there was no one there. I know I heard something. Looking at my schedule sure enough I have music next. But where did that voice come from. I know I heard something. As the bell rang ending lunch I started to make my way to my music classroom. I hadn't realized I was all the way on the other side of the school and had to hurry to make it to the classroom before the bell rang again.

The teacher introduced me to the class and warned me not to be last to her class. She would give me a weeks work of detention if I was.

_Told you._

What the hell is going on? Now I'm hearing voices. Oh my god. Maybe this wasn't the right time to come back to school. Can a vampire go insane? I wonder if Carlisle has every heard of this before. I just couldn't seem to get into the right mindset for the rest of the school day. Apparently I'm going crazy. Maybe there is a Vampire mental hospital out there somewhere I could be sent to for evaluation.

After the last class of the day I headed out to the parking lot to meet up with everyone else. We came in two cars today which I was very thankful of. Honestly there was no way I would like to spend my time squeezed in the back see of a car with my family. I'd much rather just walk thank you very much.

I rode with Emmett and Rose because frankly I don't want to be in a car with the other two. Looking across the parking lot to where we parked this morning I saw Edward and Alice were already gone but Emmett and Rose weren't even there yet. I just wanted to get home to talk with Carlisle about my impeding trip to the cook-coo bin.

Leaning against Emmett's jeep I looked out at the other students. I notice Bella was walking out of school towards the parking lot again with her head down not looking at anyone else. Come to think of it, other than the time she talked to Emmett and I, I haven't seen her talk to anyone else. Doesn't she have any friends. She started shaking her head as if answering my unasked question. I watched her walk through the parking lot I began to wonder what car belonged to her but she just kept going. At the end of the parking lot before the main road there was a strip of tree's. She walked right into them and seemed to just disappear. Even with my Vampire eyesight I couldn't see her any more. Just another symptom to add to the list I guess. Hallucinations.

Eventually Emmett and Rose came up to his car and we all piled in.

"Where's Edward and Alice?" Rose asked as we drove down the road.

"Don't know, guess they left before school was out."

"Seems kind of odd. Why leave early on our first day?" Emmett asked.

"Don't know, Don't care."

Pulling into the garage at home we all noticed Edwards car was already there. Honestly they probably just wanted to get home to tell Carlisle all about the mystery girl before any one else could. Those two really think they are the best thing to happen to this family.

"Mom, we're home." Emmett bellowed walking into the house.

"In here." Carlisle added from the dinning room

We headed to the dinning room and wouldn't you know it, there sat Edward and Alice around the table with Carlisle and Esme.

"Edward and Alice has been telling us about this Bella girl at school and what happened at lunch today. Did any of you have anything else odd happen while you were at school today?" Carlisle asked as we sat down.

"Sure did." Emmett started. "In History Bella walked right up to us and introduced herself to us. Jasper turned mute and wouldn't say anything. After class started I asked Jasper if something seemed off with her."

"That doesn't seem that odd Emmett." Edward sighed.

"Well no, maybe it doesn't seem odd but if you have kept your mouth closed long enough maybe you wouldn't have interrupted me and you would know what was odd about all of that. I guess you just really don't want to know anyways. No Carlisle, nothing odd happened today."

I'm really surprised Edward went ahead and interrupted Emmett like that. He hates when he's telling us something and Edward interrupts him or finishes the story for him.

"Stop signing Lady Gaga Emmett. God that is so annoying." Edward yelled at Emmett

"Boys, stop this right now. Emmett please tell us the rest." Esme asked.

"Fine. When class was done Bella got up and leaned into me saying it's not nice to think something is "off" with someone you don't even know. There's no way she could have known what we wrote about."

"Really, well that is something." Carlisle seemed really intrigued now. "Did anything else happen to you guys the rest of the day?"

I guess I could come clean now about going crazy. It does seem kind of odd that this is all happening on the same day. Right before I started to talk the voice was back in my head.

_Don't say anything to them._

_What the hell_. I thought

_Please, don't say anything to them._

_Wait you heard what I just thought_

_Yeah, just like you can hear me_

_What the hell_

_You said that already._

_Well what do you expect me to say? All of a sudden I have a voice in my head and I'm having a conversation with it. I really am going crazy._

_You're not going crazy. Just please don't say anything to them._

_I got news for you crazy voice lady. I'm sitting next to a mind reader I'm not going to have to say anything for them not to know._

_If you say so, but if you ask me it seems like maybe your thoughts are being blocked and he has no idea what is going on in your head._

_WHAT? How do you know that._

_Easy, I'm the one blocking him_

At that I jumped out of my seat and looked around for who ever is doing this to me. There's no one there but my family and they are now all starting at me. Aw crap, I am going crazy. How am I not going to let them know I've lost my mind.

"I'm um…going to go do some homework if we are all done here."

"Yeah, I guess there's nothing else that happened. Just keep your guard up. I'm not sure what's going on but there seems to be to many things that are unusually that went on today. I think I'm going to take a look at some of my books, from what you described Alice the color blue of that girls eyes is not natural. Maybe I can find something about that." Carlisle said before walking out and going into his study.

**A/N: What do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything…**

Chapter 3:

I headed up to my room to try and figure out what the hell is going on with me. I would have thought if Edward was blocked from my mind he would have said something. I don't think that's ever happened before. Maybe he doesn't know he's being blocked.

For the rest of the night I just laid on my bed trying to come up with something that would explain what is going on with me. I even thought about texting my brother Peter to see if his Spidey Sense was telling him anything. I finally settled on waiting to text him to let him know how crazy I have become. Maybe I should get away for a while. I wonder if this could be an effect of having too much animal blood over the years. Well, I guess that can't be it or Carlisle would have lost several years ago.

I guess it's time to get off this bed and get ready for another fun filled day at school. Today I decided to grab my black jeans and black t-shirt. Guess I'll be back in black today. Walking down the stairs I saw Emmett come out of the kitchen.

"Ha, love the outfit Jazzy, great song."

I tried to ignore him as I grabbed my jacket and backpack. Just before I reached the door that stupid crazy voice lady spoke up.

_Where's your hat cowboy? _

_Ugh what do you want? _

….

_Hello? Crazy voice lady?_

….

Hmm maybe she didn't like the name I'd given her. Oh well, her loss.

The ride to school and first period was uneventful which was a relief. Emmett and I walked into History class together and there in the seat she sat in yesterday was Bella. Emmett was so excited I don't think you needed to be an empath to know.

"Hiya Bella."

"Hey." She sounded so shy today as she responded to Emmett's greeting. She was watching me out of the corner of her eye as I walked around her to my seat.

I figured I probably should try and talk to her today. Lord knows she must think I'm crazy sitting here not saying a word.

"So, have you lived here all your life Bella?" I asked her.

"Um, no. I've lived all over the place. Spent my childhood in the Arizona before I started moving all over the place."

"Oh yeah, we tend to move a lot too. Where are some of the places you've been?" Emmett was beaming with excitement.

"Um, most of the northern states. Spent some time in Montana, North Dakota, Washington, Maine, Canada, and now here."

"Wow, that's pretty cool. Ever spent time in Alaska?"

"Nope. Never really seemed like a good place to go. Not enough wildlife." She smirked at Emmett.

Emmett and I just stared at her with our jaws on the floor. What is she talking about not enough wildlife? Why does she care about the wildlife anyways?

"Wow Boys. I was just kidding, you know, cuz of all the elk sightings the town has had the last few days. Gosh, you would think I just offended your way of life." With that she turned to the front of the class.

Emmett and I just looked at each other then back to her. What the hell.

I don't think Emmett moved for the rest of the class. When the bell rang Bella stood grabbed her books and started to walk away. When she reached the end of the isle she turned around and started talking to me.

"You know Jasper, I love the outfit today would have looked great with a black cowboy hat though."

Then she was out the door.

Emmett jumped up and whispered "We need to tell the others about this."

"What are we going to tell them? Some girl might have made a joke about our eating habits but we have no way to know if she really did or not? Come on Emmett, we need to get to the next class." I was trying to stay calm and I think I fooled Emmett but on the inside I was going crazy. Maybe I died 3 days ago and I'm living in hell right now. What is going on.

He headed off to his math class while I went to meet up with Rose.

The next few classes were the same as yesterday. Nice and uneventful. Then came time for lunch. Edward, Alice and I met up with Emmett and Rose at the same table we sat at before. I noticed Bella was already in the cafeteria and was sitting alone at a table with just an apple again.

I heard Emmett telling everyone about what happened in History today and they all were feeling very suspicious of everything that had been happening. Wait till they hear about the voice in my head.

_You can't tell them about me._

_Why not? Who are you anyways? _

…

_Really now your not going to talk to me?_

….

Ugh, this is so frustrating. I really don't like not being in control of what's going on, especially within my own head.

"Maybe she's a different type of Vampire. Or those are just contacts she's wearing. Both days she grabbed an apple out of the lunch line but hasn't taken a bite." Rose was staring at Bella.

We all looked over to the table she was sitting at just to see her take a big bite out of the apple she was looking at.

"Guess that answers that question, babe." Emmett said while picking at the pizza he put on his plate.

Bella looked up at us and smirked before standing up and walking out of the room. Looking at my family I realized we were all still staring at her. Looks like we are making a great impression with the kids around here staring at some girl at lunch. If she is just a normal human I'm sure we are going to start to scare her.

"So you think we are standing out to much Jasper?" Edwards asked.

"Huh." Was my great answer. I thought he was being blocked from my mind. I thought Crazy Voice Lady was blocking him.

"You were just thinking that we are making a big impression on the other students around here. Then you started to think about laying on some hillside in the sun watching the clouds."

Oh my god, what the hell is going on, I wasn't thinking about the hillside, why would he say I was thinking about the hillside.

"Yes, Jasper that's the hillside. Now can you stop thinking about it." Edward said. I was shocked and was almost afraid to think of anything. "Actually, you have been thinking about that hillside ever since lunch yesterday. Why? What is that?" Ugh, he is always so nosy.

"Well, Edward I don't know why you think you should get to know. Just because I am thinking about something doesn't give you the right to know why I am thinking about it or why you have any right to that thought."

The table went quiet. Alice looked shocked that I actually stood up to Edwards intrusive habits while Rose and Emmett looked proud.

I don't know why we all don't stand up to him more often. What gives him the right to see what's in our minds. I get that he doesn't have a choice, but I'm willing to bet if he tried he could find some way to block them out. Look at me, after all this time I can put the emotions of others around me to the back of my mind and I almost don't even notice them after a while.

Finally it seemed lunch was over and we were able to head off to out next classes.

During the next two classes I had this uneasy feeling in my chest. I really couldn't pin point what could have been causing the pain. The classes both seemed to be going fine, again very uneventful. I was not feeling any crazy emotions from any one who was around me. I just couldn't place what was going on. As school ended I was starting to feel anxious. Almost as if someone else was forcing me to feel this way. I could tell this was not my own feelings. I wonder if this is what everyone else feels when I try to manipulate their feelings. Maybe I'll ask Rose if she wants to hunt later and ask her to describe what it feels like when I push an emotion on her. I'd ask Emmett but he's just not very good when it comes to these serious conversations. Plus Rose is so much better and keeping Edward out of her head than Emmett. I wonder how she is able to do that.

As I walked up to Emmett and Rose I noticed Edward's car was still there, but him and Alice weren't in site.

"Hey guys. Where's the Wonder Twins?" That got both Emmett and Rose laughing.

"Don't know, Don't care." Rose stated while getting into the car.

"Hey, Rose you want to grab a bite when we get home?"

She looked at me for a quick second before saying she would go. Emmett started talking about some new game he wanted to try out that just arrived. I bet that will keep him busy all night long. When we pulled into the house Rose handed her bag to Emmett and said we'd be back later and took off in the woods. I threw my bag to Emmett and went after Rose. She's pretty fast but I'm sure I won't have a problem catching up to her.

When I did catch up to her I could see she was stalking her pray. I decided we would chat after dinner. I went off in the other directly and took down an Elk and a Deer before trying to find Rose for our talk. I found her sitting under a tree not far from where I was at.

" So, what's up Jasper?" She asked.

"I was just thinking about some things and I was wondering if you could describe to me what it feels like when I manipulate your emotions. Can you tell they aren't your emotions that you are feeling?"

"What's brought this on?" I was hoping to get my answer before she started with what I'm sure will end up with a 20 question inquisition.

"Um, just wondering?"

"Bullshit. There's something going on and after I answer your question you will answer mine." Her eyes narrowed waiting for me to try and get out of this.

"Fine." I knew I wouldn't be able to get out of this.

"At first you don't notice anything different. You just feel what ever emotion it is. If you were pushing anger on to me at first I would just feel angry, then after a little bit I can start to recognize that I am feeling angry and I might not really know or understand why. There's nothing that can be done about it, you still feel angry. Is that what you wanted to know?"

"Yep. That did it. Thanks. Race ya back?" I started to stand up but she grabbed my arm and yanked me back down. She didn't even have to say anything I knew I would need to start talking.

"Ok fine. After lunch I felt very uneasy. I couldn't figure out why. Everyone around me was fine so it wasn't that I was getting overwhelmed by someone, then just as school ended I got really anxious. I couldn't figure out why I was anxious then I realized it felt different. Off a little bit. I could tell I was feeling anxious but it felt like it was a blanket that was wrapped around me but not actually touching me. Close enough to feel it was there but not actually feeling it. Does that even make sense?"

"Yeah. Sounds like someone was manipulating your emotions."

"But how, why, who?"

"Has that ever happened to you before?"

"No."

"Do you still feel uneasy or anxious?"

"No, but I do have an urge to go in that direction." I pointed to the left. I hadn't ever realized that until I started to really focus on what I was feeling at that moment.

"Really? An urge to just up and go in that direction?"

"Yeah, what do you think it means?"

"Ok first of all I think you should talk to Carlisle about this. Obviously there is another vampire around who is messing with your emotions. We haven't smelt another one so we need to all be on alert. Seems like you and Edward have been targeted if you consider what happened to Edward at lunch yesterday. Second I think you should go in that direction and see what happens."

"I don't really want to tell Carlisle or anyone else anything. There are some things going on that I'm trying to put together. I have a feeling it might all be connected and I can't say anything yet."

"Is this about the hillside memory?"

"What?"

"You've told me about that hillside before. It's one of the few human memories you have. You have also told me how you don't like to think about it because it represents your human life that you can't ever get back, so it seemed odd to me when Edward said you have been thinking about that a lot the last two days."

"Would you believe me if I told you I have only thought about that hillside once in the last few days, but it seems that Edward is seeing that hillside when he looks into my head."

"Huh. That's interesting. So you've only thought of it once, but Edward is seeing it on loop almost?"

"Yep."

"What are you thinking about when he see's it. Is there a common thing?"

"Not sure. I'm not about to ask him to help find out either. I hate him being in my head."

"Understandable. Well, what were you thinking about at lunch today when he said you were thinking about the hillside?"

I had to think back to that conversation. Thank god I seem to still have my Vampire memory working.

"Bella."

"Bella?" Rose repeated.

"Yeah. I was thinking about how we must have been making a big impression on the other kids cuz we were all staring at Bella eat an apple. Then I thought that if Bella is just a normal human we are probably scarring her."

"Wow. I wonder if that's the key. When you are around Edward try and think of Bella at school to see if he says anything about the hillside again."

"Yeah, that should work…as long as he says something."

"I don't think that Bella in our school is human though. There are just to many things that have been going on and a lot of them seem to be around her. So, are you still having the urge to go over there?"

"Actually it's moved. Now I feel I should be heading in that direction which is where our house is."

"It's all very odd. I think we should be on high alert. Something is going on and we don't know what it is. I do think you are right about keeping this to ourselves though. I'd tell Emmett but you know he can't keep Edward out of his mind."

"Thanks for your help Rose. Should we head back?"

"Yep, let's go."

**A/N: Are you still with me? Let me know what you think...**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything, sure wish I did, but I don't.**

Chapter 4

"Where the hell have you two been?" Alice said to us as we were entering the house after our hunt. I couldn't believe it, there was Alice standing in the living room with one hand on her hip and her foot taping. Really? We aren't 5.

"We were eating you little elf what's it to you anyways?" Rose snapped back.

"I brought my new friends over after school tonight to meet everyone and you guys weren't even here."

"I'm not meeting any more of you human play things. You know you shouldn't be friends with them. What do you think is going to happen? We just moved here and started school again let me say this once because I'm not going to say it again." Rose was towering over Alice by this point.

"I AM NOT MOVING AGAIN BECAUSE YOU AND EDDIE DECIDE TO HAVE A HUMAN PET AGAIN." Then she was up stairs and slamming the door to her and Emmett's room.

Eddie boy walked up to hug Alice while Esme came into the room.

"You know Alice, she does have a point. I don't think it's a good idea for you guys to bring those girls back here."

"But Esme I just know we are meant to be friends."

"Just like you were mean to be friends with Bella but we had to leave her didn't we?" Esme always hated leaving Bella. She wouldn't talk to Edward for 6 months after he made us leave. She said she had lost one child in her lifetime and she didn't need to lose another one. I wonder what she would think if they had brought this new Bella home instead of these other girls. I started to head to my room when Crazy Voice Lady made an appearance so to speak.

_Do they really think of them as human pets?_

_Great, here we go again._

_Sorry to bother you. Answer the question and I'll let you be._ Crazy Voice Lady seemed offended now.

_I am offended. I had a simple question I wanted to ask. SO sorry to bother you._

_Ugh, your not bothering me. It's just a little odd, the whole back and forth conversation going on in my head. _

_Do you not want to talk to me?_

_Na its fine. And I don't know if they really consider them pets. Maybe experiments._

_EXPERIMENTS_

_Wow, no need to yell, but yeah experiments. _

_Why_

_Who are you?_

_Doesn't matter who I am._

_Sure it matters. I'm having conversations with you IN MY HEAD._

_I'm a friend?_

_Not if I don't know your name._

_You know my name._

_Really what is it then_

_Crazy Voice Lady_

_Ha. Ok, you might be right I have a name for you but what's your given name._

_It's the name you gave me. Does that count?_

_Nope._

_Sorry I'm not ready to share that with you. What if I told you I'm a Vampire like you._

_Fine, I don't know why they do what they do with these humans. The find a human and dub them as being their Best Friend. They bring them around everyone and then introduce them to what we are. It's almost as if it's just to see how the humans react. An experiment._

_How many have they done this to?_

_One in the past and it seems they have two new ones now._

_What happens when they are done with their experiment._

_Well the last time they just explained to the girl that our way of life was no place for her. That she needed to live her human life and have human experiences. I guess they are pretty convincing because she understood. _

_Why do you guys let them get away with it. If the Volturi found out your telling humans about Vampires it would be the true death for all of you. _

_The first time they did this we had no idea. We thought everything they told us was true. This time they seem to be getting some push back from the family. I don't think they fear the Volturi and that might be my fault. The Volturi is not going to try and touch this family as long as I'm here._

_Cuz of the God of War thing._

_Funny. Yes because I'm the God of War._

_So why do you let them get away with it?_

_Guess I just don't care anymore._

_That's sad, aren't they your family._

_HELL NO._

_Can you explain that please? I thought they were your siblings or cousins or something._

_Well according to the school Edward and Rose are siblings Emmett and Alice are siblings all adopted by Esme and Carlisle and I'm a cousin. Esme being my mothers sister. In reality I don't consider Esme or Carlisle as my parents they are friends. I consider Rose and Emmett to be close enough to be siblings but Edward and Alice are nothing to me. _

_Wow. Sounds like there is a story there. _

_You could say that._

_Would you tell me about it?_

_Well we all use to be very close. Alice and I use to be companions acting like a married couple and all. Rose and Emmett are mates as well as Esme and Carlisle. Edwards has always been the single on. I use to consider him my brother. We were living in Washington when Alice came across a human who was going to be her best friend and Edward's Mate. The problem was she was human. _

_Ahh the first Experiment_

_Yeah. She was not freaked out at all that we were Vampires. Even after a nomad went after her. Tracked her all the way to Arizona where he did a real number on her before we caught up to him and put a stop to it. Ended up biting her and everything. Edward ended up sucking out the venom before the change could happen. He didn't want her to be human. We all thought he just didn't want to take the choice away from her. After she recovered she was at out house all the time. She was close to everyone. She was part of our family. Then I did something that was unforgivable. See not only was she dating Edward but she was also Edwards singer. We were celebrating her birthday when she got a paper cut. One drop of blood and I lost it. I charged towards her and I was going to drain her dry. _

_Wait a minute. You think that is your fault? _

_Well yeah, out of a room full of Vampires I'm the one with the weakest control and went after her because of one drop of blood._

_EXACTLY. You were in a room full of Vampires. They all had bloodlust right? Plus one of those Vampires was her singer which increase the bloodlust for him. All of which you were feeling. So in reality you were feeling the bloodlust from each of those Vampires plus her singer unexpectedly. If you didn't charge her I would have thought something was wrong with you._

_Huh, I guess I never thought of that before._

_So what happened after that._

_Edward shoved her into a glass table to get her out of my way which resulted in her arm being sliced open. Emmett pulled me out of the room while Carlisle stitched her up. A few days later Edward said we were going to leave. He said she finally understood that she shouldn't be in our world that she wanted to experience her human life. I guess I just scared her too much. So Edward made us all leave. Alice said she had a vision of her being too upset if any of us said good bye so we all had to just leave._

In that moment I felt the most intense rage I had ever felt. Without knowing what I was doing I had pulverized my bed. Then in a flash it was gone.

_Sorry._ Crazy Voice Lady whispered.

_WHAT was that?_ I demanded.

Emmett ran into my room naked at that moment.

"Dude what's going on in here?"

"Why are you naked in my room?"

"Oh, um Rosie and I were having some fun when I heard a growl and crashing coming from in here."

I looked behind him to see everyone except for Rose looking at me for some answers.

"Ummm." Think Jasper, think. I need a good excuse for what just happened.

"Thought I saw a fly and I tried to get it."

"Really? Did you get it?" Emmett started to walk towards me. I swear he looked like a 5 year old in that moment.

"Get out of my room Emmett. My room is an Emmett Naked Free Zone."

Everyone seemed to disperse. Guess I need to shop for a new bed now. I started to boot up my computer so I could get one ordered when I tried to call out to Crazy Voice Lady.

_Um Hello?_

…

_Are you still there?_

…

_Oh come on. You can't just keep going away like this. We were having a conversation and you just disappear on me? Did Emmett's nakedness scare you off?_

_Ha, no but I think it should have. Do you have a problem with him walking around naked a lot?_

_Yep. I think he was born to be a nudist. Can you tell me what happened?_

_Would you believe me if I told you I saw a fly, couldn't get it and got pissed at it?_

_Ha Ha Ha. Your such a comedian aren't you._

_Yep, that's me. I'm headlining in Vegas next week._

_So I'm guessing you are not going to tell me. _

_I'd rather not right now. I'd would much rather like to know why you guys never went back for this person that was suppose to be like a member of the family?_

_Ok back to the story. After we all left we went to cabin in Canada that we hadn't been to in a while. Everyone was pretty broken up about leaving except for Alice and Edward of course. No one really understood why they weren't more upset. Edward was her Mate and Alice was her Best Friend. For a year we all moped around the house except for Edward, Alice and Rose. At that time Alice came to me and said she decided she didn't want to be a companion to me. She really couldn't stand to be around me when I'm the reason why she didn't have her best friend anymore. I couldn't believe what I was hearing at the moment and lost it. I yelled at her about how she was not upset about leaving and she seemed to be just fine with our new situation. She said 'I was just trying to spare you feelings. Truth is I just don't like you anymore Jazzy. See I think I'd like to spend my time with Edward while I wait for my true Mate.' I was shocked speechless. She and I hadn't been spending very much time together because I was so upset about trying to take a bite out of her best friend. The rest of the family was shocked to say the least. Over the next few months we found out that Alice and Edward had been having an affair for the last year and a half. No one knew about it. They were able to manipulate their feels around me to where I never picked up on it. No one picked up on it. Even before we moved away they had been together. For a while I couldn't understand how Edward could do that to his own Mate but Rose informed me that there was no way they were Mates. Vampires can't recognize their Mates in a Human._

_Wow, that sure is a lot to take in._

_Yeah, I guess it all worked out for everyone in the end though. Edward went to check up on her and found out she was fulfilling all her dreams. She was married with a little baby. Had the job she always wanted and they were doing good._

_Yeah right._

_Huh._

_You believed him?_

_Well, yeah I guess so but why wouldn't I?_

_Oh I don't know because he had been sleeping with your companion/wife for a year and a half without you knowing it._

_Well yeah, but at that point why would he lie about her life. _

_Did you ever check up on her?_

_No._

_Yeah, why would you need to check on her after Edward came home with such a great story about how great her life is. Almost as if he told you all that wonderful happy ending story to keep everyone away from her. Just a thought._

_Huh. I guess you could be right._

_You should learn something right now….I'm always right._

_If you say so._

_I do._

"Hey Jasper you almost ready for school?" I looked over to see Rose standing at my door. Wow, didn't even realize so much time had gone by.

_Time flies when your having fun cowboy._

"Give me a sec Rose. I'll need to change and then I'll be down."

"Alight. You sure are acting odd right now. First you destroy your bed because of a fly then your just sitting at your desk laughing. Have you found a way for a Vampire to get High?"

"You'd be the first to know if I did." I gave her my million dollar smirk.

"Now get so I can get dressed."

In a flash she was gone. As I was changing I had a thought I decided I really wanted to know the answer to.

_Hey Crazy Voice Lady?_

_Yeah?_

_I've got two questions. First, if I want to talk to you how do I do that? _

_Sorry but the connection between our minds are kind of always there. Just in the background so you just need to address me like you just did and I'll hear you. _

_Then why don't you always answer me when I'm talking to you?_

_Cuz sometimes I'm busy._

Laughing I thought_ Well excuse me_

_What's your other question cowboy?_

_You were able to see that Emmett was naked earlier, how?_

_I didn't see him naked, you had asked why he was naked and that's how I knew._

"Come on Jasper! Were going to be late." Rose yelled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

_If only._

_WHAT?_

_Nothing._

I felt warm and fuzzy all of a sudden. How odd.

**A/N: Please review. Let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything.**

Chapter 5

Everything seemed to be quiet on the way to school which left me feeling lonely. Rose kept trying to ask what was going on with me and I just told her it was nothing. I don't think she was going to let this go.

"So Jasper, did you try what we talked about during dinner last night?" She asked before we parked the car.

"No, not yet. Never really had the chance to what with the cat fight between you and Alice."

"Please, like she has any chance of taking me on." Got to love Rose. "Try it now."

Nodding I got out of the car and walked up to where Edward and Alice were standing.

"Hey guys. I didn't see you this morning before leaving the house. How's it going?"

Ok, let's see. Think about Bella. I wonder where she is. Come to think of it I don't think I've seen her get into a car in the parking lot before. Does she really just go into the woods and disappear.

"We are doing good. Just waiting for our new friends is all." Alice started to bouncy around a little. Hard to think I use to find that cute.

Edward was just looking at me puzzled. Uh-oh think of Bella. I know Bella in those jeans she wore yesterday. Wow that was hot.

"What is with you and that stupid hill? Come on Alice." With that Edward put his arm around Alice and pulled her away.

I looked back at Rose and she was beaming.

"How are you doing it? You've got a permanent block on a few of your thoughts. That is so cool."

"What's going on?" Emmett came up to us asking.

I was just about to tell him it was something Rose and I were trying out when Alice and Edward ran up to us at human speed.

"We are leaving NOW. Come on." Edward almost shouted.

"What, why we just got here."

"Come on guys we need to go talk to Carlisle. Something's wrong." Alice almost seemed to be pleading with us.

"People have already seen us, if we just leave now it could be seen as suspicious." Rose added.

"Listen, I can't hear anyone's thoughts and Alice can't see any visions." Edward seemed to be panicking.

"So what. You two are broken and you think that means we should all just go home." Rose was not going to stop I could tell.

Edward looked like he was going to faint.

"Don't you get it, I CAN'T HEAR ANYONES THOUGHTS."

"Neither can we Edward. Doesn't mean we need to run home. Get over yourself. We are not leaving this school until the final bell rings. What kind of person are you that you just can't handle a day without intruding on everyone else's thoughts." I said back to him.

They are over reacting and I have a feeling I know what's going on here.

"Why don't you guys go through the day and see if anything happens or changes then you can tell Carlisle about it later." Emmett always does try to be the peace maker.

"FINE." Edward yelled before storming off to the front of the school.

_That was fun._

_Did you do that? _

_Sure did. _

_That's pretty cool._

_Well after the story you told me last night I thought maybe they don't really deserve to be gifted Vampires. I'm only going to block them for the day here at school._

_Wait a minute. Does that mean you are here at the school._ I started to look around hoping to see who ever this voice belonged to.

_Yep, I'm here and I've got a test this morning so stop talking._

_You started it._

_Ha, have a fun morning Cowboy._

I think I really like her calling me Cowboy. Again with all the warm feelings.

The first period of school today was pretty annoying. The teacher broke us up into groups for a brainstorming project and somehow I got stuck with the most brain dead females in the school. That first hour couldn't get over fast enough. All I wanted to do was get to my next class. I'm not every really sure why.

After the bell ending first period rang I ran into Emmett in the hallway.

"Dude, this is so cool. Edward can't hear anything. We can think about what ever we want and he doesn't know. It's driving him crazy too. He's in my first period and he looked constipated the whole time."

We were both laughing so hard when we entered the classroom that all the kids in the room started to stare at us.

Bella was already at her desk when we arrived and she had a knowing smirk on her face. What is that all about.

Sitting down Emmett tapped her on her shoulder to get her attention.

"How's it going Belly Jelly?"

"That's a new one. Haven't heard Belly Jelly before. Tell my Emmett why not going for the common Bella Bear?"

"No way, there's only one Bella Bear and that's my little sister." Emmett stated proudly. It's true, he use to call Bella, Bella Bear. I'm not surprised he wouldn't do it to this new Bella. "No one else can ever have that name. So you will have to be Belly Jelly."

She was turned all the way around so she could face us at this point. She had a huge smile on her face. I was trying to take in what she was wearing as Emmett went on to tell her about the great day he was having. She had on this red low cut sweater that was clinging to her and a pair of light wash blue jeans. Just then I noticed a glimmer by her shoulder blade. I couldn't stop my self from reaching over and moving her sweater over just enough to see.

As I was doing this my finger brushed her skin and I notice it was cold as ice and rock hard. She jumped up from my touch said a quick 'excuse me' and ran out the door.

"Dude, what are you doing? You can't just start undressing people in front of a class." Emmett said so low only I would hear.

"Didn't you see what was on her shoulder? She had a scar and it looked just like the ones I have."

"Are you sure? You probably just didn't see it right."

"Emmett! She was cold to the touch and had a scar just like this on." I pulled my shirt down just a bit at the collar to show one of the many Vampire scars that I have.

I quickly grabbed my bag and hers and went to try and find her.

"Excuse me Mr. Whitlock, where are you going? I'm about to start the class."

"Sorry sir, I'm feeling really sick and need to go to the nurse." I didn't even give him a chance to say anything else. I walked right out the door.

Now, I just needed to find where she went. Sniffing the air so I could follow her scent I notice there wasn't a fresh one there. How the hell can that be? Then I tried to listen. She must be making noise some where. I tried to focus. I couldn't tell with all the other sounds from the other classrooms but I had an urge to go to the parking lot. At this point it's a good place to start.

Walking out the front of the school, sure enough, there she was sitting on the curb right by Emmett's car. She had her head in her hands and was just sitting there. I started to walk up to her and I don't think she even noticed I was there until I was sitting down next to her. She still didn't look up at me.

"You ok?"

"Sorry about in there. I just need a moment."

Shrugging I said ok. We just sat there for a few minutes before she leaned her head on my shoulder.

In that instant I could spell warm grass, sun kissed skin, sun flowers, and apples….huh?

I looked down at her questioningly but she never looked up.

"You're like us aren't you?" I had to ask her. With her head on my shoulder like this I could tell she was cold and hard.

"Yeah, are you mad I didn't say anything?"

She sounded so sad at that moment. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a big hug.

"For some reason I don't think I could ever be mad at you."

We didn't move from that spot for the next 30 minutes. Right before the bell was about to ring she cleared her throat.

"Thanks for this Jasper. I've um, got to head to my next class now."

She stood up, grabbed her bag and headed back to the school. Not really wanting to head back to class I just continued to sit there on the curb. It wasn't until lunch time that I ended up heading back to the school. Walking into the cafeteria I notice I was the first of my family to show up. I grabbed a tray of food and waiting at our table for everyone else to show up. Emmett and Rose were the first to show up and they quickly made their way over to us.

"What's going on, what happened to you?" Emmett started before Rose could say anything.

"I don't really know what is going on. I found Bella sitting in the parking lot outside. I sat next to her until second period was over. She then went to her next class and I just decided to wait till now to come back."

"Well what did you talk about?" Rose asked. Emmett must have caught her up to what happened before.

"Nothing. Didn't say a word. We just sat there."

Alice and Edward came over at that point looking all kinds of pissed off.

"What's with you two?" I asked them.

"Why is it when the two of us are having a crisis we have to stay in school to keep appearances up, but you can just skip at anytime for no reason at all?" Edward is such a baby sometimes. Ugh.

"Because I'm cooler than you."

Emmett almost fell on the floor when I said that.

"Whatever, Edward lets go sit with Katie and Sara."

"Sure thing sweetheart."

"You guys ever notice how nice it is when those two aren't around?" Rose asked.

Emmett and I both nodded and went to pushing our food around our plates.

Next thing I know someone is sitting down next to me. I look up to see Bella. She looked a little nervous about what she was doing.

"Hi" I said to her softly.

"Hey, is it alright if I sit with you guys."

"Sure." I noticed Rose seemed really happy with Bella joining us. I looked over to see Edward and Alice glaring at us. Oh well. Their loss.

All of a sudden there was a note book in front of me. I looked up to see Bella handing me a pen. I must have looked like she was crazy because she pointed at the paper. Emmett just starting laughing.

"So glad I can amuse you Emmett."

Looking down I noticed there was something written down.

**Is this ok? I don't want the Wonder Twins to hear our conversation and figured this would the best way to do it.**

I quickly wrote back

**Wonder Twins? Hear me call them that recently? **

Was she even around when I said that about them the other day? I noticed Emmett and Rose then came in close next to us so they could see the paper. Rose grabbed the pen and started righting.

**I personally love that name for them. I'm glad you came over here today Bella. This big lug didn't scare you off this morning trying to undress you?**

Emmett laughed and grabbed the pen and note book.

**I always thought his Ma'ma raised him better than that.**

I quickly added

**Hey, no talking about my Ma'ma! So Bella, are you here by yourself? Do you have a family/coven? **

**All by my lonesome. I'm sure you guys have a lot of questions and I don't mind answering them for you three but if it's ok, I don't want the other four to know about what I have to say.**

We all nodded at here. I was about to grab the pen and add something about when we could all get together to talk but then the paper changed and it showed a game a Tic-Tac-Toe. I noticed Emmett and Rose were staring the paper like it held everything sacred.

"What's up guys?" Alice said from behind me. She was having a strong emotion of anger and frustration.

Edward leaned over the table to see the note book.

"What are you guys doing?"

Just then Bella grabbed hard onto my thigh under the table. It was as if it was the only thing keeping her grounded at that moment. If you asked me I didn't mind it there one bit.

Rose finally spoke up, "Just playing."

Edward let out a huff and Alice sighed but both walked away. Emmett grabbed the note book and started turning the pages trying to find where our notes where while Rose and I just looked over at Bella. She seemed to be in a state of shock. When she started to blink again she was releasing my thigh. I quickly grabbed her hand and put it right back where it was.

"I'd much rather have you keep you hand there is you don't mind."

She just nodded her head and kept her hand on my thigh.

Emmett finally spoke up. "What just happened?"

All Bella said was 'Not here."

The bell rang effectively ending the little bubble we all seemed to be sitting in.

"Um, with tomorrow not being a school day why don't the four of us get together and hang out?" Bella asked. She seemed really unsure of what our answer would be.

"That would be great! We probably should come to you though, less ears around." Rose said as we walked out of the lunch room.

"I'll contact Jasper later and let you guys know when and where."

Then we all went our separate ways.

I was sitting in music class when Crazy Voice Lady started talking to me.

_Hey Cowboy, how do you make an eggroll?_

_Um, I've never had Chinese food. Maybe you just put some veggies in a flour wrap and fry it._

_No, you push it silly._

_What, that was a joke? _

_You said I was a comedian._

_Your right I did. How was your test this morning._

_Pretty lame if you really want to know. I don't really know why I waste my time here at this school. I guess I've just been lonely in the past and wanted to be around others. _

_What do you mean lonely? You don't have a family you are with._

_Nope, just you._

_Well I am honored you are spending your time talking to me then._

_You should feel honored. Not like I can do this with anyone._

_Really? Why? _

_I've got a few theories but I'm not sure yet. I'll let you know when I know for sure. _

_Fine. Do we have any classed together?_

_Well I guess you could say we have every class together, but if you are talking about physically then yes we do._

_Really? How many, which one?_

_I'm not telling you that. What's the fun in that? _

_Fine don't tell me. I'll figure it out though._

_I have no doubt you will. So will there be more drama with your family tonight? _

_I hope not, I think we have all had enough drama to last us a lifetime._

_Vampire or Human lifetime?_

_Ha, Human lifetime._

_Just checking. If it was a Vampire lifetime I'd suggest writing a book about it. _

_So are you going to try and look up that girl you tried to eat later?_

_Um, I think I'd kind of like to. You had a good point that after all the other lies why shouldn't I think Edward wouldn't start telling the truth. It's not like it would be that hard to look her up. Just a few searches on the internet should do it. _

_I think that's a good idea. I'm kind of surprised no one thought of doing that before. _

"Dude, where have you been?"

"Huh?" looking around I noticed I was walking out to Emmett's car. I must have been just going through the motions for the last few hours. I didn't even realize I was headed to the car.

"School ended 10 minutes ago."

"Oh, sorry I was suck in a conversation."

"Well come on. Alice wants us home right away so we can figure out why her and Edward are broken."

"Shit, that reminds me, you guys can't think about what happened today with Bella when we get home."

"Why?" Both Rose and Emmett asked.

"I kind of know that Edward and Alice have had their powers blocked today, but when they get home they will have them back. Which means Edward will be able to hear your thoughts and know."

"It's Bella isn't it?" Rose said as she climbed in.

"Nope, not her."

"How do you know?" Rose turned to look at me.

"I know who did it, but it wasn't her."

"You going to tell us who did it or not Jasper?" Emmett was driving so slow now, probably wanting to try and get in as much information before we get home to the Wonder Twins.

"Can't say. I'll tell you guys when I can ok. Just trust me."

"Fine." Emmett grumbled as he stepped on the gas. Guess there's no reason to go slow now.

Pulling into the house we could all hear Esme and Edward yelling at each other. Guess the Wonder Twins didn't even wait for us to start the Family Meeting. When we walked into the house we all just took a seat around the table.

"Look Edward. I get it ok, you had a hard day. You couldn't hear anyone's mind. Well I got news for you, no one can hear what other people are saying and we can make it through the day just fine. I don't have visions of what's going to happen before it happens and I can keep going every day. Just because you and Alice could not use your gifts while you were at school does not give you the right to come into MY HOME and tell ME we are leaving. The school is not cursed. There are no other Vampires in the area and WE ARE STAYING. If you have a problem with that, then you can leave. The doors right there." Esme said pointing over to the front door.

I don't know if I've ever seen her so upset. I know I've never seen her talk to Edward like that before. I started to get worried about what Carlisle might do. He's always had a soft spot for Edward. I tapped into his emotions and notice all he had was absolute pride and love over what his Mate just did. Maybe the table is about to turn for these two in this house.

Alice and Edward almost ran out of the room and up to their bedroom.

"How was your guys' day?" Esme didn't even sound like she just spent the last few minutes yelling at one of her children.

"It was GREAT Mom." Emmett jumped up to hugged her.

"That's great dear."

"Um, Carlisle could I use the computer in your office? I wanted to look something up but didn't really want to go upstairs just yet."

"Go right ahead Son."

**A/N: Please review. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything.**

Chapter 6

Walking into his office I couldn't help but feel like Crazy Voice Lady was pushing me to look up Bella's information. Seems kind of odd.

I pulled up the search engine and realized I didn't know her married name. Oh well, might as well just start with Bella Swan. The first thing that came up was an archived news article from the Port Angeles news paper. I clicked on it and waited for it to open.

**Local Forks Student Killed**. What, whys that there?

**Bella Swan is the daughter of Forks Police Chief Charlie Swan. Chief Swan reported her missing after she failed to return home after school on Friday. Although in most missing person reports it's customary to wait 48 hours before a search is started, Chief Swan organized a search party with the help of the local Indian Tribe living near Forks. After a two day search they found the spot they believe Ms. Swan was attached by a bear. Although no body was found there was enough evidence at the scene to be able to conclusively consider her killed. **

WHAT! That can't be right. I went to the next link.

**Father of Killed Teen's Sad Ending**

**Former Forks Police Chief Charlie Swan was shot and killed by a possible intruder yesterday at his place of residence. After Mr. Swan's daughter was attached and killed by a bear he retired as Police Chief saying if he couldn't keep his one daughter safe, how is he expected to keep a whole town safe? Neighbors of Mr. Swan said he spent his days leading up to his murder alone in his house. One neighbor was reported as saying he never came out of the house. Food and supplies were brought to him but he never left. The same neighbor called the police department shortly after 11:30 yesterday morning after hearing gun shots. Police responded to the residence to find Mr. Swan short to death. At this time there are no leads on this case.**

I just stare at the page trying to process everything but I just can't

_I'd tell you to breath but I know you don't need to. _

I hit print for both of the news articles and walked out to the living room. I didn't even register Crazy Voice Lady talking to me. There I found Emmett, Rose, Esme, and Carlisle curled up on the floor clutching their stomachs. Not sure what is going on I drop the pages I printed and ran of to them. They all started to let go of their stomachs by the time I reached them.

"Are you guys ok, what's going on."

"You were projecting Son." Carlisle's voice was so raspy I almost didn't recognize it.

"What?"

"Pure Agony. That's all I felt was pure Agony." I looked at Esme who was sitting on the floor crying.

I heard Edward and Alice running towards us.

"I'm sorry guys, I didn't even realize what was going on."

Rose looked up at me from Emmett's lap where he was slowly rocking her back and forth. "What had you so upset Jasper?" She asked softly.

I walked over to the pages I had dropped and picked them up. Right before I was going to give them to her. I looked up to see Edward and Alice looking on. Huh, they must still be blocked from me. They are way too curious about what is going on. I handed the pages to Rose. After she read them she gave them to Emmett who now had Esme and Carlisle standing over her shoulder to see what the pages said. Rose was stalking towards Edward and I have never seen her look so deadly before.

"You knew didn't you?"

"Listen Rose, you don't unders.."

"NO, I asked YOU a question. You knew about this didn't you? Both of you had to of known. What happened to her going off to collage and becoming a writer like she wanted to. What about her husband? Her child that you saw?"

"You just need to see if from my poin…."

"I AM NOT DONE YET. SHUT UP. There is no way for you not to have known. You went back and looked for her. You told us you saw her in Seattle. Did you do this to her? Did you go back and decide you couldn't leave a Human alive that knew about us so you went back to kill her? Did you shoot Charlie too?"

Edward looked actually shocked at Roses allocations'. I didn't even think that he might have had a hand in this. The emotions of the room are going crazy. Esme and Carlisle are feeling great loss and Emmett is right there with Rose and I on the rage scale. Alice and Edward both are feeling fear. Good. They need to be afraid right now.

"I didn't do anything to Bella or her Dad. I loved her."

"You didn't love her. You just wanted to play with her. See how much she could take before she broke." I decided to add my two cents.

"Jazz you need to understand, Edward had to tell you guys that she was happy of else you would have all left us to go and check on her. It would have broken the family apart once you found out." Alice was starting to back up behind Edward as she said this. Probably because when she started talking I started trying to decide on which way I was going to rip her apart first.

"We haven't been a family since you and Eddie made us leave Forks Alice, and DO NOT CALL ME JAZZ." Now Emmett's getting part of the action. He's moved up right next to Rose.

"We are too a family. If it wasn't for Bella we would still be a close family."

"What are you even going on about you stupid elf."

"Don't call me an elf Rose. I'm not an ELF!"

"You know something don't you Alice? You saw some vision back before we left didn't you?" I asked a little calmer so she would feel like she could tell us.

She looked up at Edward and he was shaking his head. Whatever she was about to do, he didn't want her too.

"Look, I did have a vision before we left of Bella. Once she became a Vampire like us she was going to destroy our family. She was going to take something that was not hers to take and she was going to rip us apart. Edward and I would have been left on our own. What else was I suppose to do. If she became a Vampire our lives as we knew them would be destroyed. I couldn't let that happen."

"Wait a minute. You are telling me that if Edward turned Bella that is would result in you and Edward leaving the family?"

"Rose, that wasn't all that was going to happen, she was going to…"

"You weren't looking out for the best interest of this family, you were looking out for what was best for you and Edward. You don't even realize this but this family doesn't want either of you. Even with Bella not being a Vampire you two have broken away from this Family and the rest of us are just fine with it." Rose was yelling at Alice and I'm pretty sure if Alice could cry she would.

_Ask about Victoria_

_What, what about Victoria_

_Just ask him what happened to Victoria. _

"Do you have anything to say about Victoria?" Edward instantly whipped his head in my direction and narrowed his eyes on me.

"What do you mean do I have anything to say about Victoria. She wasn't a threat."

_Ask him what Jacob Black told him when he called a month after you left._

_You are going to have to tell me how you know all this stuff when I am done here._

_I know._ Crazy Voice Lade almost whispered in my head.

"Didn't you get a call From Jacob Black a month after we left Forks?"

"How did you know about that?" Oh now Eddie boy is getting mad.

"I think you need to answer the question, Son."

Edward looked over at Carlisle shocked he was having anything to say at this point.

"Fine, the stupid dog called me after we left. Said he found my phone number in Bella's phone. He thought I should know that they have been tracking Victoria. She kept trying to come after Bella."

"How is she not a threat if she was going after Bella?"

Alice decided to answer that one. "She wasn't a threat to our family only Bella and Bella wasn't our family anymore."

I must say, I've never seen Esme move so fast. She had Alice shoved against the wall with her hand around Alice's neck.

"Be very careful about the next thing you say Alice. She is more of a part of this family than you are right now."

"Let me get this right, Alice has a vision that once Bella is a Vampire she takes something that's not hers, and that forces Alice and Edward to leave the family. So you two, Wonder Twins decide to make a decision for everyone else and forced us to leave Bella. While doing that we left her unprotected while a sadistic Vampire started hunting her?" Rose was back to yelling.

"Why do you care Rose, you never liked her anyways."

"I'll tell you why I care Edward, she didn't have a choice about knowing about Vampires or our lives. You forced that on her. You Took That Away From Her. No one should have their choices taken away from them like that. Then when you did bring her into our lives you forced us to leave, leaving her unprotected."

"What's done is done Rose. We can't do anything about it. Alice and I were just trying to do what was right for this family."

I felt I needed to add something at that point. "You weren't trying to do what was right for this family. You were just doing what was right for you."

"Ok I think we all need to calm down for a little bit. Esme please let go of Alice. I think we all need to step back and think about everything that we have all found out tonight. I am so disappointed in you Edward. You too Alice, but unfortunately what is done is done. We can't bring Bella back. She died because what you two did." Go Carlisle. He's actually standing up to Edward.

"She didn't die because of us Carlisle. We didn't do anything to her." Edward tried to plea.

"She died because we left her there in Forks by herself. If we had stayed we would have turned her into a Vampire and she would not have been killed by a bear. To be honest, no body was found she could have been killed by Victoria after all. Now I want you to take Alice and go hunt. Everyone else go to your rooms and calm down."

Edward and Alice were gone in a flash. With as much fear as they were feeling at that moment I don't think they even through twice about getting out of the house.

"We need to talk about this Carlisle. What those two did is inexcusable." Esme said walking up to her Mate.

"That's why I told them to hunt and not us."

**A/N: Please review, let me know what you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own anything.**

Chapter 7:

"What are we going to do?" Rose asked looking at Carlisle.

"I don't know. Even thought they have done some horrible things, they are still my children. Edward is my son and I can't see doing anything to horrible to him."

"Bella was my daughter Carlisle. I can't forgive them for what they did. They caused the events that ended up with the death of one of my children." Esme added.

"She was my daughter too. That's why this is so hard. I really don't know what to do about this. Why don't we think on this and let's meet up tomorrow afternoon. Does that sound ok with you guys?" Carlisle was mainly looking to me. We all just nodded and headed to our rooms.

As Rose, Emmett and I were walking up the stairs Emmett asked if I had heard from Bella yet. He was so excited to talk with her. Just as he was asking my phone beeped indicating a new Text.

**Can you guys meet me in 30 min?**

I quickly typed back that we could and she sent me an address.

"We leave in 25 minutes Emmett. Can you be ready in the time?" I had to ask because I know what he and Rose were planning to do now.

Wiggling his eyebrows at me he said it wouldn't be a problem.

I decided to turn up some music to try and drown Emmett and Rose out. Then I started thinking about how Crazy Voice Lady knew so much of what was going on during the fight with the Wonder Twins.

_Hey Crazy Voice Lady you've got some explaining to do_

…_._

_Come on, you can't just ignore me now. I know you can hear me. I just want to know what's going on._

_What if I'm not ready to tell you?_

_Nope, not going to work that way. Now how did you know about Victoria and Jacob Black? I never mentioned that before._

_Um, I guessed._

_Try again._

_Ugh. Ok listen I spent some time in Washington a while back and I might have ran across a Vampire named Victoria and a Wolf tracking her by the named Jacob Black. _

_Ok so you knew those two but how did you know those two matched up with our story? How did you know about the phone call that Jacob made?_

_I was there when he made the call._

_WHAT. What do you mean you were there?_

"Hey Jasper you ready to go yet?"

I glanced at the clock on my wall and couldn't believe the 25 minutes was already up. There was no way I was going without figuring out what was going on with Crazy Voice Lady.

_You need to go Cowboy. _

_Not without an answer. What do you mean you were there? Who are you?_

…_._

_Really? This again. Just talk to me dammit._

_You need to be somewhere in 5 min. DON'T BE LATE._

_No, I don't care about that I want you to answer me_

…_._

_Fine, but don't expect me to be all chatty when you find your voice again._

"Let's get going." I said to Emmett.

We all climbed into Emmett's car and headed down the road. We all stayed quiet until we reached a small house on the other side of town.

"This is cute." Emmett said getting out of the truck.

I couldn't really look at the house; I was too pissed off about what was going on in my head.

"Hey Jasper, are you ok? You don't look too good." Rose asked as we were walking up to the front door.

"Just got a lot going on in my head I guess. It's all making me a bit pissed off."

Just then the door opened up and there stood Bella in all her beauty. She was wearing a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt. What a sight to behold.

"Come on in guys. Glad you could come over."

"Thanks for having us." Emmett said pushing his way into her house.

"How's it going Rose?"

"It's been an interesting week that's for sure."

"Oh yeah? Huh. How's it going there Cowboy?" Bella asked looking over at me.

I looked up at her. Only Crazy Voice Lady ever called me Cowboy. Why was she calling me Cowboy? She shut the door and headed into the living room. I just followed her not really knowing what to say. She couldn't be Crazy Voice Lady could she? But then again she has told us she is a Vampire and she doesn't smell like a Vampire and her eyes are blue.

Everyone was sitting in the living room. I took the seat on the couch next to Rose while Bella sat down in a chair next to Emmett. I never new a bunch of Vampires wouldn't know what to say. We all just sat there looking at everyone. Eventually Emmett spoke up.

"If you are a Vampire how come you don't smell like one? And why are you eyes blue?"

"I have a few gifts and one of them is a Shield." Bella said softly. We all were just waiting for her to continue.

"I am able to Shield myself from both mental and physical gifts. Your buddy Edward can't read my mind. Jasper can't feel my emotions and I can shield my scent."

"That's so cool." Emmett was bouncing in his chair.

"Are you able t control your Shield? Can you allow people to smell your scent?" Rose asked.

"Yeah I can. Think of it like a bubble. I can lift it so Jasper could feel my emotions or Edward could read my mind or so anyone could smell my scent. Or I can blanket it over other people so that they would be protected in my Shield as well."

"That is awesome. Will you lift it now?" Emmett was acting just like a child at this point.

"Sure." We were all looking at Bella as if we were expecting to see a bright light or something. It was a bit funny to see I'm sure. Then I was engulfed in a smell and memory. All I could smell was warm grass, sun kissed skin, sun flowers, and apples. I felt so warm and happy inside. I was just staring at Bella and she was looking right back at me. Then I swear I could feel my heart beat a few time as I was looking into her eyes. Then there was this unimaginable pull and pain in my chest where my heart was. I started to rub my chest trying to figure out what was going on with me. Rose must have noticed me rubbing my chest because she grabbed my hand to stop it.

"Jasper?"

I looked over at Rose with confusion. She was looking back and forth between me and Bella.

"OH MY GOSH."

"Care to share with the class Rose?" Emmett was annoyed but I couldn't complain. I kind of wanted to know what was going on. If I didn't know better I would almost think I was in the presence of my Mate.

_Ding Ding Ding we have a winner_

_You choose this moment to start talking to me? Really?_

"Sorry would you like a few more minutes?" Now that was Bella talking. I whipped my head to look at her and she had a smirk on her face. Can a Vampire explode from having to deal with too much?

"I don't think so. I mean I've never heard of a Vampire exploding before, but then again I don't claim to know everything." Oh my god Bella is hearing what I say in my head.

"What are you talking about Bella? No one said anything about exploding Vampires." Rose smacked Emmett on the back of the head.

"Shut up, something's going on and I want to see what happens." Rose said to Emmett.

"Great, now I fell like a side show." I said under my breath. Emmett started to laugh and Rose raised her hand and that shut him up pretty quickly.

"I might be a little behind at the moment, so care to let us know what's going on?" Rose asked.

I looked over at Bella. I wasn't really sure what to make of all this. Is she really my Mate? Bella just nodded her head.

"Well Rose, it seems Bella here is my Mate."

"Really? That is so cool. Welcome to the dark side man." Emmett was fist pumping at this moment and Bella started to chuckle.

"Wait, how come you didn't know until now?" Rose asked me.

"I couldn't smell her scent. It hit like a ton of brinks when I smelt her scent. It smelled like home in Texas when I was still Human and then I felt the pain and pull in my chest."

"Sorry about that. I was afraid that might happen." Bella said sheepishly.

"Wow, did you know all this time Bella?" Rose continued to ask.

"Yeah, my shield doesn't work the other way. I knew he didn't recognize me as his Mate because he couldn't smell me but I could smell him." Bella added.

"Have you been feeling the pull and pain in your chest all this time?" Rose continued to ask.

"Yep."

"How do you deal with it?" I had to know this was not a fun feeling.

"Oh um, I stayed pretty close to you. Good thing you guys don't look up very often when you are outside your house. I've kind of been just sitting up there when you are home."

I stood up and walked up to her at that moment. I can't believe she would sacrifice so much of herself. I picked her and sat down where she had been sitting. I placed her on my lap and wrapped my arms around her. She leaned into me and rested her head on my shoulder. The pain in my chest had gone away. I'm not sure how long we sat there like that but it had to have been for a while. When I looked over at Rose and Emmett they were both ready different books.

"Why would you keep your scent hidden from me darling? Why not let me know we were Mates to begin with?"

"To be honest I was afraid. I was afraid you wouldn't want me or like who I have become. I have been alone for the last 50 years. I enroll in high school in every town I'm at but the kids learn real quick to just stay away from me."

"You are not alone anymore and you never will be again. Why wouldn't I like you? You are my Mate. We were made for each other. If I were to not like you that would mean I wouldn't like myself as well."

"Stranger things have happened." She said.

"Are you guys done with you whole Mate reconnecting thing now? I'd like to know more about you Bella if that's already." Rose asked.

"Um, well what do you want to know?"

"Why are you eyes blue? What other things can you do? Were you the one who blocked Edward and Alice that one day? When were you turned? How were you turned?"

"Ok ok one at a time Rose. Well, lets start with the easy questions first. Yes, I blocked Edward and Alice. They pissed me off and I thought it would be nice to mess with them a bit. I've got a few gifts you could say. I'm a Shield as we already talked about, I'm an empathy, and I also have the ability to make things happen. For example, if I focus on wanting something to happen it will. If I want to turn a light on in another room I can. If I want to change the color of my hair blond I can."

"That's really cool. I've never heard of that before. Hey, wait did you do that turn up the volume thing on Edward our first day?" Emmett was radiating excitement. I bet he's already planning the thousands of pranks him and Bella could pull together with that gift.

"Yeah that was me too. Just messing around again. That's why my eyes are blue. I wanted them blue. What were your guys natural eye colors?"

"Hazel. Change mine to hazel Bella."

"Emmett calm down. Mine was a light blue."

"Jasper, what was yours?"

"Blue."

I looked over at Rose and sure enough her eyes were Blue. We all got up and went to the bathroom to see that our eyes were all changed now. I couldn't believe it. I hadn't seen me looking this way in so long.

"This is so cool Bella! Can you make one green and one blue?"

"I can do one better Emmett."

I noticed Emmett's eyes were now a rainbow of color.

"Will they stay this way?" Rose asked.

"Sorry no, it would only work while I am around. After you leave here they will go back to normal again."

"Thank you Bella. This is really cool." Rose came over and gave her a huge hug.

"Is there any other things you can do?" Emmett asked.

"I have a few other things that I can do but I don't really understand them. I can only do it with Jasper."

"I knew it, your Crazy Voice Lady aren't you?" I was getting excited now.

"What? Crazy Voice Lady? What the hell is that?" Emmett almost yelled.

"Oh, um since we got here I've been hearing a voice in my head. Nothing like Edward. The voice can talk to me and I can talk to it at any time." I felt a little bad when I looked over at Rose and noticed she was feeling hurt. Probably because I kept it to myself.

"Don't feel bad Rose. I told him he couldn't say anything. For some reason Jasper and I are able to talk to each other in our minds. I don't know why or how but I noticed one day that I could hear his thoughts, I figured if I could hear his than he could probably hear mine. One day I tried it and sure enough he heard me. Also, I was able to block Edward out when ever Jasper thought about me or had a conversation with me in his mind."

"You were the one showing Edward the hillside?" Rose asked Bella amazed. She loved the idea of Edward not being able to get in side her head.

"Well, I don't know why he always saw the hillside but I was trying to manipulate my shield one day when I really didn't want Edward getting into Jaspers head and it just sort of happened. I didn't choose the memory that Edward would see or anything either."

"I think it's a Mate thing. That memory is what I think about when I smell your scent."

"That's not normal guys. I don't have any memory when I smell Emmett. His scent reminds me of home but no memory is linked to it."

"Maybe it's just different for every Mated couple." I added. Not like I know all that many Mated couples.

"How were you turned Bella?" Just as Rose asked her, in a flash I remembered the argument I had with Crazy Voice Lady before coming here. I turned to Bella and she just looked scared. I know she knew what I was thinking.

**A/N: Please review, let me know what you think?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's another Chapter for you guys. I hope you like it. Thanks for reading.**

**I don't own anything.**

Chapter 8:

"Bella…can you change your eyes to brown for me?" She knew exactly why I was asking her this too. She felt defeated. She knew she was going to have to do this. Right when they turned brown Emmett ran to her.

"BELLA BEAR?" He grabbed her and crushed her to him.

"Bella?" Rose asked.

"Um, Hi" Bella said after Emmett put her down.

"How can it be, Bella Bear? You were killed. We saw the news report."

"Why don't we go back to the living room and sit down. I have a feeling this story is going to be a doozie." I said grabbing on to Bella and pulling her to the chair with me. I placed her back on my lap and wrapped my arms around her so she would know she was safe.

"Go ahead darling, tell us what happened after we left."

"Well you should probably know the truth about something first. Edward never talked to me about you guys leaving because I should be Human. I never told him I understood and that I wanted to stay Human so I could experience getting married, having kids, and growing old. He took me for a walk in the woods and went on to tell me how he didn't love me anymore. I was just a distraction. He and his family were tired of pretending to like me for anything more than a pet. Then he left me there in the woods."

I couldn't help myself I started to nuzzle her neck and place little kissed on her. How could he do such a thing?

"I'm going to kill him." Rose said very calmly.

"Not before me." Emmett said with hatred dripping off every word he said.

Emmett is a big teddy bear but he is one scary teddy bear when he wants to be.

"Let me finish the story then you can go kill him. After you guys left I was crushed. I couldn't understand how everyone just left me without even saying goodbye. I stayed in my room for a few months. I refused to leave. I refused to go to school. I just sat there. My dad would bring food to me every day and he would try and snap me out of my funk as he called it but nothing worked until Jacob came. He just sat next to me for hours trying to get me to talk to him. Right before he left he said the pack was tracking some red head that kept trying to get close to Forks."

"How did you know about the pack?"

"Oh, Sam the Alpha was the one who found me in the woods after Edward left. I had gotten lost after Edward left cuz I was trying to follow him. When Sam found me he had to explain what he was and why he was able to find me so easily."

"The red head was Victoria wasn't it?"

"Yeah, she kept trying to get to me. She was pretty pissed off that James was killed. She knew she couldn't come after you guys so she did the next best thing and came after me. Jacob called Edward to tell him. Jacob wanted you guys to come back to try and help kill Victoria but Edward said it wasn't his problem anymore and hung up. This went on for a few months. She kept trying to get through the pack to me and the pack kept trying to protect me and Charlie. She eventually did catch me on day after school. Seth, one of the pack members was suppose to meet me after school to make sure I got home ok but he never showed up. Turns out Victoria got to him and killed him. She grabbed me and took me off into the forest. She then decided she wanted to have some fun before killing me. She took out a knife and spent the next few hours cutting lines into my arms and legs. That's why there was so much blood left in the woods.

"When she decided she was board with that she went ahead and turned me. After she bit into me she took me farther into the woods so no one would find us. She figured the Wolfs would smell all my blood and find us. She took me up to Canada somewhere for the rest of my transformation. Right before I woke up she started to bite me again. I could feel the burning was getting better but I kept feeling excruciating pain all over as I was waking up again. She bit me 12 times before I was able to open my eyes. At that point I remembered who she was, what she was doing and what she had just done to me. With my newborn strength I attached her. Didn't take much to rip her apart. I ended up having to bring her in pieces mind you, to the nearest town because I had no way to start a fire."

"Wait, are you saying you woke up to be a newborn and you remembered everything from your Human life and you were controlled enough to end another Vampire, then you went to a town with Humans? How many did you end up draining before lighting the Bitch on fire?" Rose asked her.

"None, never had a desire to. I've never had a problem with bloodlust. I've always drank from animals and Human blood just doesn't appeal to me."

"I got to say Bella, I am in absolute aw of you."

"Thanks Rose."

"Bella Bear, what have you been doing since you were turned? That was 50 years ago."

"I've been traveling all over the place. Mostly the Northern States though. Never really wanted to go South. At first I didn't know what to do so I just starting going from city to city. I ran into a few other Vampires along the way. I stayed with one name Garrett for a few years before he wanted to head South to visit some friends of his."

"Would his friends be Peter and Charlotte?" I bet they are.

"Yeah, do you know him?"

"Sure do darling. He's a good friend as well as Peter and Charlotte."

"After Garrett left to go South I decided I wanted to try and find you guys. I would move to a city and enroll in High school for a few years. I was hoping that would be the easiest way to find you guys."

"I can't believe all this time you have been trying to find us. We never even looked for you. We just bought the crap Edward was telling us and never questioned it. Can you ever forgive us Bella?"

"Of course Rose. You guys had no idea. You were up against a mind ready and a psycho elf."

Emmett laughed loudly at that. "I think that should be her new name, psycho elf."

"Do you want to go see Esme and Carlisle, Bella? I know they would really like to know you are ok." I was hoping we could tell Esme and Carlisle about Bella and then maybe she and I could come back to this house all by ourselves.

_I think that's a great idea Cowboy._

_Ohhhh I love it when you call me Cowboy._

"Let's go then." She stood up grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the house.

Walking into the house I noticed Edward and Alice had returned from their hunt. They were up in their room talking. I looked at Bella and she just shrugged her shoulders towards me. Well, guess we are all getting everything out in the open today. Emmett and Rose walked right in and found Carlisle and Esme sitting on the couch. Bella was coming in behind me so they didn't notice her at first.

"Hey Mom, notice anything different about me?" Emmett ran to stand right in front of Esme.

"Emmett what happened to your eyes?"

Oh yeah here comes the Wonder Twins, I thought as Edward and Alice ran in to see what Esme was talking about.

"Do you like them? Look my Rosie has blue eyes. Isn't it cool?" He was actually jumping up and down.

Alice just noticed we were in the room. This should be fun.

"Bella? Is it really you." She started to come towards us and I held up my hand.

"Stop right there you psycho elf. You are not coming any closer."

Carlisle and Esme were right next to us in a flash. Esme was dry sobbing looking over at Bella. She wasn't blocking her scent so they could tell she was a vampire.

"Is it really you dear?" Esme whispered.

"Yeah, it's really me." Bella through herself into Esme's arms Carlisle wrapped his arms protectively around both of them.

I looked over at the Wonder Twins and decided it was time to take action.

"Are you two ready to die?"

"Hey, I thought I was going to be able to get to Edward first?" Emmett was actually pouting.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked

"Um, I think Alice and I will let you guys get reacquainted we'll be back in a bit. Come on Alice."

"I don't think so Eddie boy, you are not getting away that easily."

It seemed that Rose, Emmett and I all had the same thought. They ran to Alice and ripped off her legs while I ran to Edward and made quick work of his legs.

"You are staying right where you are."

Alice was screaming and started to ask Carlisle for help.

"I think at this moment Alice, I would like you to shut up so I can hear what Bella has to say."

We threw the Wonder Twins legs in a corner of the room and dragged them over to be propped up across from the couch. I kept Bella on my lap while she went on to tell Esme and Carlisle what happened starting with Edward leaving her in the woods. There were a few times Carlisle had to keep Esme from launching across the room to rip Edwards head from his body. Bella finished with the fact that she and I are Mates and the different gifts that she has. I held her close on my lap nuzzling her neck every once in a while. I can't believe what my Mate has been through. This must have been what Alice saw me taking after Bella was turned. I just can't believe Alice and Edward would do this. After Bella was done Carlisle cleared his through just to let everyone know he was going to talk now.

"First of all Bella, I am so truly sorry for everything you have been through. If any of us had stopped to think about things or maybe not listen to that fool over there for so long things might not have been so hard for you. You have never left our thoughts and we never stopped loving you. I really hope you understand that. I would like to formally ask if when this is all said and done that you will agree to be part of our family and continue to stay with us.

"Secondly I cannot even begin to express how displeased I am with you Edward and Alice. You both have taken advantage of the gifts that have been bestowed upon you. I am sickened by the fact you both made choices which resulted in the death and torture of another person. How you would ever think that's ok I have no idea. You might as well be hunting Humans if you are ok with this. At this point I think it is safe to say you both have acted like spoiled little brats who only think of yourselves. This family has no place for such selfish beings. I think you both need to spend some time away from this family to try and find a way to grow up. You could think of it as going away to boarding school if it helps. You will leave tonight and we will ship your belongings to you."

"Where are you sending us?" Alice was almost whimpering at this point.

"You are going to go to Volturi and stay at the castle. I will call Aro when we are done here. You two are to remain at the castle for as long as you had left Bella to fend for herself. So in 50 years you may leave the castle if you wish. At that time if you wish to be part of this family and can prove you have indeed grown up we will discuss if it's what's best for the family at that point. Until then you will do as Aro say's and you will learn a few things about what it means to be part of this family. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

They both just hung their heads and said yes. With that Emmett grabbed their legs and threw them over to them. They both had their arms so they didn't need our help to fuse them back together. They can do it on their own.

"When you are ready I will drive you to the airport. You have 10 minutes." With that Carlisle walked out of the room.

Esme shook her head at the too lumps on the floor and stood up to follow her Mate.

I looked over to Emmett and Rose to see what they planned to do. I didn't think it would be very smart to leave these two unattended at the moment but I really wanted to get Bella away from them.

"We will stay with them Jasper, why don't you and Bella head up to your room."

With that, we were gone.

**A/N: So…what did you guys think? Let me know, please review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope you all enjoy this Chapter. Let me know what you think at the end….**

**I don't own anything.**

Chapter 9:

"So this is your room?" Bella asked walking through the door I was holding open for her.

"Yeah, still need to get a new bed though."

"Hmmm. Looks that way." I decided the question I wanted to ask her I didn't want everyone else to hear so I just simply thought it.

_What do you think about what Carlisle said earlier? Would you like to be part of this family?_

_Jasper, you are my family. Where ever you are I will go. I have been so lonely the last 40 years that I wouldn't mind being around people again. Plus Rose doesn't hate me anymore and she's kind of fun._

_She never did hate you._

_I know, she had her reasons. _

_So you want to stay then? You know we could always go on our own and head down to visit Peter and Charlotte. I'm sure they know where Garrett is._

_Maybe after a few years, but right now I think I would like to stay._

_I think that sounds like a great idea. I'm sure after everything that has happened tonight Esme will want to move into a new house to start fresh. You could help design our room._

_I like the sound of that. Our room. _

_I do too._

With that I had her in a lip lock, kissing her with everything I had at that moment. All the love I could muster. She is my life and there is nothing I wouldn't do for her.

I'm not sure how long we stayed there just kissing each other. I really didn't want the first time that I claimed my Mate to be when there was a house full of Vampires. When I did pull back from Bella I looked into her eyes. I pulled her over to the couch that I had against the wall and pulled her down to sit on my lap.

"I guess I was the thing that Alice say you taking when you became a Vampire."

"Apparently. I'm not really sure there is anything else of Alices that I would have wanted."

I felt a burst of sadness come from Bella with that statement. I just raised my eyebrow at her.

"Why the sadness?"

"When I was human she was what I thought was my first true friend. It's just hurts to think all the time we spent together and all the things we talked about was not true. I mean shit, Rosalie was more of a friend to me than she ever really was."

"Darlin, Rose had her issues. She didn't like the idea of bringing a Human into our lives because it's not fair to the Human, it takes away the Human's choices and that is something Rose is very strong about. She had her choices taken away from her and she never wanted to do that to someone else. She also knew you were never right for Edward. She just didn't want to do anything about it. You have to understand that Rose is all about what is best for her Mate first and her family second."

"I know and I understand why Rosalie was the way she was, but it's just sad when I think back and she was a better friend to be even when she was cold towards me than Alice ever was."

"I know darling, something is wrong with Alice and Eddie. I'm not sure what's really going on but how can two people go from being the loving caring people they are to the spoiled little brats that they are now?"

"Who knows, maybe it's because after so much time of getting their way they began to feel they should only ever get their way. It really doesn't make much sense. They weren't always that way were they?"

"No, they weren't always this way. It just doesn't make sense and I really wish I could figure this puzzle out."

It feels so good just to have her here on my lap, in my arms, having a conversation with her. I noticed my chest didn't hurt anymore the pull is there, but it's just a pull to want to touch Bella, which I am completely fine with.

"What has you thinking so hard?" Bella ran her fingers through my hair and it felt like heaven.

"Like you don't know." I smirked at her.

"Well, just because I can hear everything going on in your head doesn't mean I try and listen. I'd rather have you tell me about it."

"Actually, why is that? Why is it you are able to hear anything going on in my head but I only hear the thoughts you think at me?"

"I really don't know. I was a little afraid for a while there in the beginning that you could hear everything going on in my head, but I learned real quick that you couldn't."

"Why is that?" I had to know.

"I didn't always have the most innocent thoughts about you going on in my head." Now it was her time to smirk at me.

"Really. I think I'd like to know more about those thoughts." I squeezed her closer to me.

"Hmmmm. I would love to share that with you, but I don't think right now is the right time for it."

"Yeah, you are right."

"Told you."

"Huh?" Maybe I missed something. I looked over at Bella trying to figure out what she was talking about.

"I told you that I am always right, you really should just get use to it know."

I had to laugh at that one. I also notice I heard Emmett laughing from down stairs. Guess he heard that one too.

"If you don't mind me asking, what other gifts do you have?"

"As I said, I've got a few that I really just don't know about. Plus, I don't think I really have a full understanding of the gifts that I do know about. I haven't been around many Vampires that I shared my gifts with. Garrett knows about how I can change things but he doesn't know that it seems to be an unlimited power. I mean, I keep waiting for there to be limitations to it, but anything I think of hard enough I'm able to change. He also knew about my Shield. He was the one who helped me learn about it. Other than Garrett though, you guys are the only ones that know. For the other gifts that I have I can't really explain. Sometimes I feel like something might just be a coincidence but it just seems that there are too many to chalk it up to nothing."

"Can you give me an example?" I was really getting curious now.

"Remember your first day at school?" I nodded that I did. How could I forget that day.

"At lunch when I 'Turned up the volume' in Edwards head the light above your table blew out and then when I was done came back on."

"Huh, I forgot about that. You didn't want the light to go off?" I asked.

"Nope. There was this one time when I was really upset and sad and it just started to rain. There were no clouds that day in the sky by it rained almost over an inch in an hour within a mile radius of where I was at. Sometimes I feel this current of energy moving around my body but I don't understand why or what it's for. I don't think that's a normal Vampire feeling."

"Wow, maybe we should make a trip up to Alaska. Carlisle has a friend up there who has the gift to be able to tell what other Vampire gifts are."

Just as I finished say that there was a huge crash downstairs and the whole house shock. I heard what sounded like Esme screaming. We were both up and running down the stairs before we had time to think about it.

We reach the bottom of the stairs and I immediately stood in front of Bella. Until I know there is no danger to her I will protect my Mate at all costs. Looking around the now destroyed room I was trying to figure out what was going on. There was a huge hole in the side of the house. Slowly we walked outside to find everyone in a circle. Alice and Edward were on one side and Edward had Carlisle pinned to the ground. Rose had a hold of Esme who was desperately trying to get to her Mate and Emmett looked like he was about to charge.

"WHAT IS GOING ON OUT HERE?" I yelled to everyone.

"Oh look who decided to come out and play." Alice sang.

The Major in me was begging to really come out and play. I don't think Alice would be in such a cheery mood if that was the case. I started calculating what was going on and the best way to defuse the situation.

"Don't take another step Jasper." Edward voice was just dripping with hatred.

"What are you doing Edward? Let go of Carlisle."

"I don't think I will. You see, I'm not going to the Volturi and I don't think I'm going to let this little insignificant Vampire father of mine tell me what I'm going to do as if I'm a little child. I also, don't think I'm going to let you keep Bella. She was after all mine first and I think it's about time I take back what is mine."

I heard the most horrific growl coming from behind me.

"I was NEVER yours Edward and there is no way I would ever go back to you." Bella was shaking with rage behind me.

"Don't worry Love, once we are away from the others I'll start to train you to be just the way I want you." Then he actually winked at Bella. I was going to rip him apart. There is no going back from this. As much as I would have enjoyed knowing he and Alice were spending 50 years at Aro's mercy there is no way that is going to happen again. I'm going to burn this little shit.

"DON'T CALL ME LOVE." Bella shouted. I was very thankful she was staying right behind me and not trying to move around me to take them on.

"What's your plan Edward? Rip Carlisle head off? He's your father. He has been your father for over 200 years. How can you even think to do something like that." Esme yelled at him.

"Oh Mother dear, this man is NOT my father, just like you are NOT my mother. My parents died long ago and I should have died with them. You really think I've just been with you guys all this time because I wanted to. Ha that's rich but NO. I don't want to have to be surrounded by a bunch of idiots all the time but I've had to. I have not had a choice, but now I'm done. I'm going to end what I should have ended all those years ago."

I don't think anyone knew what was really going on with Edward.

"What are you talking about?" At least Emmett is never afraid to announce he's confused and doesn't get something.

"I'm not here because I want to be you big idiot. I'm here because I have to be. If it were up to me I'd be on my own draining the sweet blood out of humans. Don't you remember when I went off on my own so many decades ago Emmett? I ran into a few friends along the way that opened my eyes to the world around me. Do you even know the pleasure there is to be had from draining a Human dry, the blood and power that runs through you is amazing."

"Edward, we have all had slip ups and know what it's like but that's not who we are." Emmett was trying to be the peacemaker again.

"Everyone except for Dear Old Dad here has slipped up. Why do you think that is Emmett. Do you really believe he has never tasted Human blood. I have been with him the longest. Don't you think I would know. What about when he was living in Volturi. You don't think he participated in the feeding every day. He's just a fraud."

"Edward, son what are you talking about? I've never had a drop of Human blood and you know this. What does this even matter?"

At that moment I thought about the fact that Bella hasn't had a drop of Human blood either so I know it's possible. Apparently Edward doesn't believe Carlisle but I sure as hell believe Bella.

"It matters a great deal. You are an abomination and you need to be dealt with. You should not be allowed to exist. Vampires are meant to drink Human blood and only Human blood. If you want to supplement your diet with Animals fine, but to not have any Human blood in your system at all is an abomination. When I was traveling the world away from you guys I ran into a coven of Vampires who had some amazing stories to tell about the old Ancient Ones. They were a group of Vampires that existed way before the Volturi ever reached power. They were thought to be the optimal Vampire because they did not relay on Human blood. They only survived on Animal blood and Animal blood alone. They never had Human blood even as Newborns. All of them possessed amazing gifts that could be used against all other Vampires. The Human drinking Vampires decided they were too powerful and needed to be destroyed. To be a Vampire is to drink Human blood."

"I have never heard of such a thing." Rose said. Come to think of it, I've never heard of anything like this before either. There were no Ancient Ones. There's nothing that has to do with if a Vampire only drinks Animal blood or not.

"Carlisle, what is he talking about." Emmett asked. Clearly we have never heard of this tell.

"Go ahead Carlisle. Tell them all about it." Edward moved Carlisle so that he would be looking at everyone. In that little movement I could tell Carlisle could easily get the upper hand on Edward. He apparently decided he had enough of this and tossed Edward over his shoulder as if her were nothing. He had him pinned to the ground before anyone else could move. Even when I saw the opening Carlisle had it still surprised me.

"You stupid fool. I know I taught you better than this. Do you really believe that story? What about you Alice do you believe it?" Carlisle looked over at Alice waiting for her answer.

"Yeah, Edward has told me all about the coven he met and what they had told them."

"Tell me Edward, did this coven know who you were before they started to open their big mouths?"

"Of course they did."

"I'm guessing there were two male Vampires and either two or three females."

"How did you know that?"

"You really are just a child aren't you? I did have such high hopes for you. The coven you were with was Russian yes and the men were Stephan and Vald?"

"Carlisle how did you know that?" Alice added.

"That's easy. Stephan and Vlad use to be the Kings of the Vampire world. They set the laws we all followed. Shortly before I spent time with Aro in Volturi the brothers had fought, beaten, and taken over Stephan and Vlads Kingdom. They have been bitter ever since. At one point when I was staying in Volturi they had showed up to try and negotiate a treaty of sorts where they would still be able to be in power. Of course Aro and the brothers were not going to be ok with this, however in their time at the castle I did speak with both Stephan and Vlad. They both thought it was amazing that I had never had a drop of Human blood and they would in a sense tease me about it. It was all in good fun. Yes, they were angry they weren't Kings anymore but they weren't all bad. The three of us made up the little story you just told us Edward as a joke. There was no Ancient Ones. The fact that I've never had a drop of Human blood is nothing more than a gift to be able to resist the bloodlust."

"You LIED to me?" Alice screamed at Edward.

"I didn't LIE to you. It's the truth." He yelled right back.

_Hey Cowboy, I don't get something, if Edward thought the story was true, what has he been doing all this time?_

_Huh, that's a good question._

"Edward, why did you come back if you believe Stephan and Vlad?"

"They told me I needed to come back to track Carlisle so that I could keep tabs on him. The last time we moved to Forks I was bored with what I was doing, always having to make myself seem like the perfect little son. When Bella came to town I knew I had something to occupy my interest. She was my singer. I would take my time to try and get over the blood lust of being around my singer. What ever Vampire have you ever meet that could do that?"

"So what you could be around your Singer, you really think that's such a big deal?" Rose was now standing next to Emmett. Esme was visibly more relaxed now that her Mate was not in danger.

"It is a big deal Rosalie. Everyone here who has come across their Singer has drained them without another thought but me. I was able to withstand it. It just proves how much better I am than all of you."

Rose looked almost as pissed off as Emmett does know. They both have come across their singers and drained them dry and they both have greatly regretted it.

"This is crazy, Carlisle let me go. Alice and I are leaving. I was only with you to gain information to be able to take you down. When I was bored Bella came along to entertain me. Alice figured out that she was Jaspers Mate and came to me with the information. We then came up with the plan to move away and leave her unprotected. We always hoped Victoria would come back and finish the job. Never thought she would screw it up though."

All of a sudden both Alice and Edward were both screaming and grabbing their heads. Carlisle slowly backed away from Edward not sure what was going on at that moment. I noticed that Bella was now next to me and her eyes were bright purple.

"HOW DARE YOU. You are not God, you do not get to decide what goes on with people around you. You both just stupid little children who never grew up. You think you are so special but you are nothing. Nothing at all."

Bella started to stalk closer to them, I noticed venom was dripping of her teeth as she talked to them. God that was hot.

She walked up to Alice first. It seemed like Bella was looking right through Alice to see her soul. Alice started to scream and grab her stomach. You could tell she was trying to talk but couldn't form the words.

"Alice, you are feeling everything I felt when you all left me, when was running from Victoria, when she was torturing me before turning me. You are feeling what it felt like the first time I woke up and Victoria was sitting there biting me. What do you think of the pain Alice? Should anyone ever had to have gone through this? No, I don't think so, but then again I did so why shouldn't you."

I couldn't believe it. How was she projecting so much agony onto Alice but I wasn't feeling any of it. Oh, that's right she must have shielded us from it all. Thank god, I don't think I wanted to know what Alice was feeling.

"J ju just kill mm m me. I I'm ssssssorryy."

Bella bent over to look in to Alices eyes. Then she looked at the grass in front of Alice. The grass started to smoke and then burst into flames. I noticed Emmett and Carlisle both backed up and pulled their Mates behind them.

"Well, Alice if you feel you deserve the cowards way out and that you can't take the pain that was inflicted onto me because of your action there's your answer." Bella pointed to the fire on the grass before walking over to Edward who was still clutching his head and screaming.

I don't think any other Vampire would ever believe us if we tried to tell them what Alice did next. She slowly pulled herself over to the fire. When she was right next to it she grabbed, started to lean into the fire and ripped her head right off. She fell right into the fire and the fire engulfed her and her severed head.

"Now, what am I going to do about you? I always did want to try something but wasn't really sure how it would work and wouldn't risk trying it on anyone else. How about I just try it on you?"

Bella was kneeling down right next to Edward. She reached her hand over and touched his shoulder. There was a bright blue light that seemed to blanket Edward before going back into Bella's hand. I watched as Edward skin started to take on a darker color. He moved his hands from his head and opened his eyes. He had the brightest green eyes I've probably ever seen. He was looking at Bella with nothing but fear on his face. She cocked her head as she sat there almost as if she was studying him. Then she stood up and took a few steps back. Edward started to look at his hands and his skin started to look almost red, he let out a blood curdling, or in our case a venom curdling scream. All of his skin started to smoke. I could feel the heat that was radiating off of him. Then in an instant he burst into flames and was gone. We all just looked at the spot where he use to be.

"What was that?" Emmett whispered.

Bella didn't say anything or turn around. I slowly walked up to her.

"Bella? Darlin, are you ok." I asked as I started to walk around so I could face her.

She looked up into my eyes. "It worked."

**A/N: Please review, let me know what you think?**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own anything.**

Chapter 10:

"What exactly worked?"

Before she could respond to me she whipped around and looked Rose right in the eyes, I'm starting to think maybe this has been too much for it.

"It worked." It was as if Bella was talking right to Rose about that.

"What worked Bella?" Rose asked her.

"Did you see it? Did you see what happened?" We all just looked at Bella. Maybe Vampires could go insane and I was seeing it first hand with my Mate.

"What exactly happened to Edward Bella?" Now Carlisle is trying to get her to talk.

"I turned him human….I boiled his blood on the inside after I turned him human…but I turned him human first." She stated still staring at Rose.

"That is so AWESOME." Emmett yelled, completely clueless to the stair down between Rose and Bella. "He actually burned from the inside out. He probably deserved worse, but that's just so cool."

"What do you mean you turned him Human?" Rose whispered.

"I have tested my gifts here and there, and I have found that really anything that I want I can make happen. I keep trying to find some limit as to how far I can take that power but it never fails. I have never failed to make something that I want to happen come true. I always wondered if I could just turn someone into a Vampire if I wanted to and that got me to thinking about the other way around. Maybe, just maybe I could turn someone who was a Vampire Human again. I don't know how long it would last, but I am thinking that as long as I'm around and thinking about it the person could stay Human until I didn't want them to be Human anymore. I mean, really I have no idea. I didn't really find anyone I wanted to experiment on before."

"Ha, that's funny Bella Bear, you experimented on Edward." Emmett seemed to be the only one not grasping how big this is. I know what this could mean to Rose. Everyone knows what she has always wanted more in life.

"Do you….do you think you would be able to turn me human?" Rose never sounded so shy before.

"I don't know why not. If you are Human in theory your body would wake up and function like a Human…"

"Which means….I could have a baby?"

"Wait, what?" Emmett just caught up to the conversation.

"I don't know Rosalie. We don't know what the full extent of Bella's powers are or what the side effects might be. I know this is something you have always wanted but we don't know what this might cost. What if something happens and Bella's not able to keep you Human when you are 7 months pregnant. What would happen to you and the baby?" Carlisle was always to voice of reason.

I decided it was time to speak up. "I don't think it would be that bad of a thing Carlisle. Bella has some range with her gifts. She was able to keep Edward and Alice shielded that one day at school without a problem. If we take the correct precautions I don't think it would be that hard."

Bella looked over at me before adding her own two cents. "Plus Carlisle, I might have a way we can guarantee I won't let my guard down…in a sense." Her eyes were boring into mine and then it clicked.

"Do you mean it?" I asked her. I was radiating with pride and love.

"Yes."

"What are you guys talking about?" Emmett was whining now. He hated not knowing what was going on in the conversation.

"Its easy Emmett, if I turn myself Human at the same time and have a baby at the same time as Rose, I could guarantee that I would always be focused on keeping us Human long enough for our babies to be born. There's no way I could endanger my own child."

I ran up to Bella and grabbed her in my arms. "You really want to have my child?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Bella, I think we need to take a step back. We don't even know if it would work. After you are human you might not have your gift anymore and you might not be able to change back. Then what would you do."

"Don't worry so much Carlisle. First of all in order for us to be pregnant with a baby the guys would need to be human as well, and really if once I'm human and everyone else is, would it be so bad if we couldn't be Vampires again? As long as we are together. Plus you and Esme would still be a vampire and we could just have you change us again."

"As long as Esme didn't want to try for a child as well." I felt like I needed to add. It was as if the light finally went off in Carlisle's eyes. I don't think he even thought about the possibility that Esme might want to have a baby as well.

"There is no way in this world that I would not want to have your child Carlisle. Can't we think about this. It would be worth the risk." Esme said walking up to Carlisle.

"But sweetheart, what if something happened. What if we couldn't get pregnant?"

_Don't say a word Cowboy._

_What I wasn't going to say anything._

_Nice try, I know what you are thinking. Don't take that away from Carlisle. _

_You think it would mean something different to him if he made Esme pregnant or if you just wished it to happen._

_I don't know, but they don't need to know that. Esme doesn't really need Carlisle to become pregnant. I could turn us girls back to Human wish us all to be pregnant and then boom, we don't need you guys for anything. I don't want to take that away from any of you. _

_You sure do have confidence this is going to work._

_Sure do._

_How? How can you be so sure._

_You really need to learn this soon. It will make your like a whole lot better. _

_What?_

_I am never wrong._

"Are we really going to do this?" Emmett was back to being really excited.

"If we are we need to do a few things first to get ready. We should move to a new house and get all the supplies we might need." I could tell Esme was already planning the move. She went on to talk about the lists that she needs to make. She grabbed Rose and Bella and they went back into the house.

"You got a pretty awesome Mate there Jasper. I can't believe I get to be human again for a while." Emmett seemed really excited. I'm sure he could get into a lot of trouble as a Human.

"She really is pretty amazing."

"Come on Boys, I have a feeling we should start packing up the house."

**A/N: Please review, let me know what you think?**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own anything.**

Chapter 11:

5 Years Later

I can't believe it's been 5 years since we decided to all have a child with out Mates. Bella had no problems with her gifts. Even when she was a human. We packed up the house of our belongings and ended up leaving Edwards and Alices things in the house. Before we left we burnt it to the ground. It just seemed right considering how Edward and Alice left us. We moved to a small town in the center of Montana. I had land there and offered to build a huge ranch for all of us. When we first got there we just moved into a house closer to the nearest town while we built the house. I've got over 200 acres so it made sense that this would be the place to live while we were human. We build one large ranch that was big enough for us all to move into and then 2 other smaller ranches. Those later turned into Carlisle and Esme's and Emmett and Rose's homes. We decided we would all still live together until the babies were about a year old before everyone moved into their own home. I own the land but those houses are theirs. There is a few miles between each house just for the ability to have some privacy if we each so choose to have some.

Bella had no problem turning each of the woman Human and then the men. She was last just incase she lost her gifts once she was Human. As I could still feel all the emotions around me after she turned me Human I had no doubt we would have no problems. I've got to say those first few days as a Human were very odd. I thought it was hard getting use to being a Vampire with all the enhanced senses but once those were gone I felt very small. I do have to say, there is something very nice about living in a house with two other couples and finally not being able to hear every little thing they do in their rooms.

Surprisingly Emmett did not like being Human. He thought it was great at first, but when he realized he sucked at video games without his Vampire vision and speed he decided it really wasn't worth it for him.

Rose was the first one to become pregnant. She was over the moon with excitement. She told me she was so excited about being able to be a mom she could care less that she spent the first month being pregnant throwing up almost every 2 hours.

Esme was next. I felt so bad for her. She was so afraid she was going to have another miscarry that once she was pregnant she was terrified to do anything. She just wanted to sit back and relax to make sure everything went ok with her and the baby.

Carlisle decided to become a Vampire again pretty quickly after Esme was pregnant. I think that was partly just so he could give her the reassurance that if something were to go wrong he would be able to help better than any Human ever could.

Bella got pregnant shortly after Esme did. I have a feeling she did that on purpose. We never really talked about it, but sometimes a Mate can just tell about these things.

I waited the longest before turning back into a Vampire. I loved being able to fall asleep and wake up with Bella in my arms. I knew once I was a Vampire again I would need to be very careful with Bella so I didn't hurt her. I waited until she told me she was too huge and uncomfortable for any type of 'play time' as she took to calling our evenings together. At that point I figured I might as well get use to being a Vampire again.

The three of them had pretty good pregnancies. It did help that us men never got tired or sore so we could sit there and message their feet for them or run out and get those odd cravings that they wanted in the middle of the night and it never really bothered us.

Esme was the first to go into labor much to Rose's dismay. Poor Rose wanted to be a mom so bad she couldn't wait for her little one to come out.

Esme and Carlisle had a little boy that they named Michael Evan Cullen.

Rose went into labor about a week after Esme and had a little girl. They named her Lillian Marie Cullen.

Bella waited a full 3 weeks after that before our little boy was born. Charles Peter Whitlock was the most gorgeous little thing I have ever seen. He has brown hair just like Bella and piercing blue eyes, just like what I had as a human. It meant a lot to Bella to name him Charles after her Dad. We tried to find out what had happened to her Dad but it seems that it was just a random act of violence. Robbery gone wrong. As no one knew what he had in the house no one really new if anything was missing. We found an article that suspected it was a robbery that didn't expect the retired Chief of Police behind the door. After Charlie was shot they probably ran off afraid of what might happen to them. Bella never did believe that it was random though but from out research we couldn't find any thing that would make us think it was anything suspicious.

The first few months with the newborns were very hard for all of us. The mothers didn't want us holding them too much because they were afraid we might squeeze them to tight or something crazy like that, but I knew neither of us could do that to our children. It worked out well for the girls though. They were able to sleep at night and not worry about their babies because we were always up and able to make sure they were ok. Once each of the children turned one the girls all went back to being Vampires. It sure did make it nice having them back to where we didn't have to worry about breaking them.

The babies are all 100% human. Carlisle assumed it was because we were all human when they were conceived. We all have decided to wait until they are hopefully out of college before the thought of ever turning them, if that's what they want. Rose said she would never turn her little girl but Emmett was not so sure he could deal with watching his children grow up and die. Bella and I decided that it would be up to our kids if they wanted to be turned or not. If they did want to be turned though they would have to finish college first. Esme and Carlisle thought it was a great idea and decided they would do the same.

Esme and Carlisle decided they only wanted to have Michael so they never did try for another one. Rose and Emmett had a little boy named Conner McCarty Cullen after Lillian turned 3.

After our little boy Charlie turned 4 we decided we were ready for another one as well. Our little girl Emma Marie Whitlock was born just a few days ago. I still can't believe how far we have come. I really can't wait to see where we will all go from here. I'm just so thankful I was able to find out the truth about Bella before wasting another 50 years without my lovely Mate.

**The End.**

**A/N: Well that's it….I really did struggle with the end of this story so I hope this did it justice and you all enjoyed this story. **


End file.
